Twist of Fate
by Dyde
Summary: What happens when a new terror is released on the world, the "weapon hunter"? Roles are reversed, and all the weapons are in danger. It's up the Spartoi to put a stop to it.
1. The Beginning

"Soul! Get up!" Maka shouted through the door. But soul wasn't in any mood to listen to that command. In fact, he'd rather be sleeping for another hour… or four. But, it wasn't the albino's day. He heard Maka start counting, if he didn't get up by three he wouldn't be fed.

"One.." Maka stood impatient outside of Soul's room, calling through the door. If he didn't get up and ready they were going to be late for school. She would not have that! She's never missed a day unless she was violently sick and kept home by her "over-protective" partner who also happened to be her ride to school.

"Two…" She banged both fists on the door, nearly breaking it off the frame as she impatiently waited for him. It was 7:30, school started in thirty minutes. She didn't have time for this right now and she was about to go in there and show him that.

"Three! Soul Yo-" She was cut off as the door swung open revealing a fully dressed Soul "Eater" Evans. She couldn't help but look him over. He was lean, yet muscular from all the training he was put through to stay in shape. On top of his head was a messy mop of snow white hair, and he had, her favorite thing about him, deep ruby eyes. He was dressed in his usual school uniform, pants with a dress shirt, tie, and a white jacket. He's started dressing more formally since they joined Spartoi. Maka had to admit, he looked rather nice in the new outfit, he eve-

"Oi, Maka? Why are you staring at me? I'm up aren't I, where's breakfast?" Soul mumbled out still half asleep, but he wasn't going to risk a Maka chop, it's been a few weeks since he received one, he wanted to see how long he could make it.

Maka scowled as she realized she had been caught staring. Wait… Why was she staring at him? She shook the thought away as she realized she was being spoken to. She pointed to the kitchen. "It's on the table where it always is. Hurry up! I already ate. It's pancakes and eggs."

Soul flashed her traditional grin, showing off his unusually sharp shark-like teeth. "Thanks" He walked over, collapsing in the seat tiredly. He began to sleepily shovel his food down. She was a good cook, better then he was by far. It was well known Soul couldn't cook. Whenever Maka was hurt he almost starved due to the lack of nutrition in macaroni and cheese and cup of noodles. He was halfway through the meal when Maka called out. He sighed, knowing what was going to happen; it went down the same every morning.

"Shoot! Soul, we're late! Let's go!" She grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to drag him outside and down the steps. He barely had time to grab his keys off to hook and lock the door as she dragged him along, impatient. They still had twenty minutes for god sakes. He went down the steps slowly, as she skipped down them, taking four at a time. He just yawned, as he got on his motorbike, turning it on as she hopped on behind him wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Get going or we'll be late!" She said as she smacked him on his shoulder. She scrambled to hold on as he suddenly took off, smacking him again as she heard his deep laugh.

Soul and Maka entered the crowded classrooms. Walking up the steps to two empty seats on the third row near their friends, Death The Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, Maka and soul took their usual seats. Soul immediately seemed to pass out the second he hit the chair as Maka got ready to take notes. She turned to him, prepared to hit him until she saw him asleep. He looked peaceful… he could sleep till class began. She turned, catching up on the latest gossip with Liz. Suddenly their teacher, Franken Stien, entered the room in his rolling chair, crashing at the entrance. Without getting up he turned to the third row.

"Kid, Maka, Black*Star, get you partners and head down to Shinigami. He has a new mission for you." He said as he got up, prepare to do another dissection in the class.

The seven kids got up and glanced at each other before heading down the hall way towards Shinigami's office.

"Yo Yo Yo Everyone! How's it going?" chimed the Death God in front of them. He was a strange sight, a bouncing black, jagged cloak with a comical skull mask, disproportionately large hands, and a childish voice, not what you expect the Lord of Death to look like.

"Fine, thank you Shinigami-sama!" the students all replied together. Soul was next to Maka, smirking at her cute determined stare. Wait, did he think she was cute?

"I have a mission for you all~ There a new Pre-Kishin on the loose called the Weapon Hunter. He seems to be targeting the souls of weapons, since all other death scythes are busy you seven have to take on the mission. Last reports were somewhere in Canada. Good luck~" With that the mirror the God of Death used to appear to them went blank without further explanation.

Soul looked at his meister up and down once. Maka had ashy blond hair, with deep emerald eyes. She wore a white jacket with a blue scarf tied around it, a blue skirt rather then her old red and black checkered one and black tights. Slowly she turned her head to look at him, and her face showed something, before it was covered quickly with a see-through smile. _Is she worried? Why is she still worrying, after all we've been through we can handle this. What is she thinking?_

"Soul? You ready for this mission?" Maka gingerly asked looking at her partner. Her eyes seemed to see through his shirt as she stared at where _that_ scar was. The scar he received in the battle with Chrona, when he saved her life. She wasn't strong enough to protect him, but this time she would be. This pre-kishin had to die, only this time it was a little more personal. With some similar looks from the other Meisters in the room to their respective weapons, they set off on their mission.

authors notes: It's my first real story every, so reviews are appreciated critics too. any interest in it? Want me to continue/ is my writing okay? I will take tips to heart, thanks!


	2. The Trip

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I honestly would have been happy with just one; maybe I can attract more if when post more of the story. All advice is appreciated. Should have stated this last chapter, I don't own Soul Eater in anyway!

The whole gang collapsed out of the car. After the long plane ride, they had a four hour drive to the last known location of the beast. However, instead of being able to sleep on the plane, it was only more stressful. Between Black*Star's shouting the whole time about how the plane was not "Godly enough for him" and the fact that the plane was a floating deathtrap, they were all ready to sleep. For once they agreed with Black*Star though, that plane should not have been flying. Soul would never know how that thing got permission to fly; he could swear he saw that plane lose a few bolts during the flight.

The trip across Canada was better then the flight, the road was almost as bad. Aside from the fact you wouldn't be able to sleep unless you didn't mind you head being bounced into the roof every time Tsubaki went over a bump, seven people in a small van wasn't comfortable. Tsubaki was driving with Black*Star in the seat next to her, calling shotgun before they even left Death's room. Black*Star was acting as the Map Holder, Yelling at the map calling it "too ungodly for him to read" until Tsubaki turned it the right side up. Next was Maka and Soul. Maka was absorbed in a story she had got for the trip, though she kept stealing unnoticed glances at soul, worried about him. Soul on the other hand, was asleep in his seat with his IDeath(1) playing soft jazz out of it. Kid, Patty, and Liz sat behind them, Kid in the middle. Patty was currently coloring a book Maka had brought for her, while Kid did his best to ignore her unsymmetrical coloring patterns. Liz was painting her nails absently while she tried to relax, smiling and praising patty whenever she showed her one of her "masterpieces". Kid was zoned out, thinking about the new monster they had to face. Something didn't seem right to him. It didn't seem like a normal Pre-Kishin.

The hotel they were staying at was nice, five stars. Kid only stayed in the best, and to his relief the lobby was perfectly symmetrical, thanks to a few calls he made on the road. There were two suites ready for them. Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki shared one with two queen-size beds while the boys took the other. After Kid's fit ended and the room was rearranged symmetrically with the couch awkwardly between the two beds, everyone immediately crashed, except for Soul who said he'd keep watch out. It was fine for him anyway, due to the sleeping arrangements. He wasn't about to sleep with Black*Star who violently kicked in his sleep, or with Kid who he didn't even want to know how he'd sleep symmetrically in the same bed as him all night so he was left with the awkward too short couch.

At around three in the morning Soul was starting to nod off. He stood up; popping his back, as he quietly left the room. He went to go get his IDeath from the car it'd help him stay up, but he stopped when he reached the girl's room. Quietly he went in to check on them, he was as nervous about the situation as Maka was, but he was hiding it for her sake. Popping his head in he saw Liz and Patty in one bed, Patty spread out over the sheets. He saw Tsubaki sleeping peacefully in the bed, but grew alarmed. _Where's Maka?_ He was about to wake everyone up in alarm until he saw her. A small smile ghosted across his lips. She was in a chair in the corner with a small lamp on. The book was abandoned on her lap forgotten as she was passed out in the chair, and it didn't look comfortable. With a sigh he realized she must have volunteered to keep look out, though she didn't think it through. Soul slept in the car so he'd be able to stay awake, Maka did not. Taking her book, he gently put the bookmark in current page, knowing she hated dog-earing the pages, complaining it 'ruined the condition' of the book. Why she cared about the condition was beyond him, it'd only end up lodged in his skull eventually which couldn't be good for condition of either of the parties involved. Putting the book on the table and turning off the light he gently scooped her up into his arms. Reaching down he pulled back the covers, setting her down gently next to Tsubaki. Tsubaki opened her eyes slightly when the bed was shifted, but when she saw what Soul was doing, she smiled slightly before drifting back to sleep. Soul pulled up the covers and smiled, brushing a stand of hair out of Maka's face before leaving the room to get his IDeath.

In the morning Maka woke up with a yawn, stretching her back. She looked around her confused. _When did I get here? I was reading and then I must have passed out._ She turned to Tsubaki who was packing her stuff up, getting ready to head down to breakfast. "Hey Tsubaki, did you move me last night?"

Tsubaki turned from her bag thinking for a moment. "I don't think so. Last I remember you were reading, keeping watch. Then soul-" She cut off remembering seeing him last night.

Maka smiled to herself at her partner. He really was a great guy, maybe the not chopping him was a good idea. Then it dawned on her and she groaned. "I fell asleep keeping watch! God, I'm so stupid."

"No-no!" Tsubaki quickly protested. "It's not your fault we all had a hard trip I'm sure everyone fell asleep last night."

Maka let out a sigh, figuring she was right as she woke up Liz and Patty before going in the bathroom to get ready. After a shower and getting ready she left the bathroom to check on the boys and head down to get breakfast before they went to hunt the Pre-Kishin. She knocked on their door and waited till Kid answered.

"Hey Maka, Soul and Black*Star went down to eat already. You go join them I'm going to see what information I can gather." He said with a small smile to her, still feeling uneasy about the day. He felt like something bad was going to happen.

Maka chirped 'Okay' before heading down to eat. She was starving and she loved the Continental Breakfast the hotel's provided. It was one of her favorite parts of the missions. Once she reached the lobby she froze in her spot. Tsubaki was wrong; Soul hadn't slept at all last night. It was easy to tell from the dark circles under his eyes and the way he picked at his food. "Soul..."

Soul looked up at his Meisters words. "Oh hey Maka, sleep well?" He asked with a yawn. He didn't sleep at all last night, he was too worried about the monster sensing their four weapon souls and attacking. After he tucked her in he kept his music selection fast paced to keep him up and it worked. Now his body was even more exhausted. He had only slept about two hours in the past 24, and it was starting to catch up to him. Sure he'd gone days without sleeping before but it was still difficult on him.

But he was fine; he would force himself to stay alert as long as he needed too.

Maka looked at him, disappointed. "Yea, thanks… Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked knowing what he would answer with already.

"Yea, I got a few hours in." He said with a grin, perking up his posture trying to hide the fact it was a lie. They both knew it was one; he got no sleep at all. "Here, eat." He said pointing at the chair across from him. There was a plate ready for her with all of her favorites. There was even a smiley face on her pancakes formed with two globs of butter and a few slices of bacon on the plate.

"Thank you Soul! It's cute!" she exclaimed with a giggle. She dug in, saving the face for last. Maka looked up when she heard his chair slide back on the floor. "Soul?"

"Finish up. I need to go shower and pack." He said with a yawn and left. He knew a shower would help wake him up; they'd be leaving after everyone ate and he wanted to be alert. He met kid half way up the stairs. "Did you get any information?" He asked quietly, not looking directly at him.

"Yes, but I think we should wait until we're all here to discuss it." He said, glancing at soul with a concerned look before heading down.

Shortly after all of them stood at the table as they finished their breakfast. Soul was in a new change of clothes looking more refreshed after his shower but still tired. Maka frowned but turned to kid. "What's the story?"

1) IDeath is like a ipod. I know it's obvious, just clarifying incase any of you were confused.

I hope I didn't disappoint any readers with this chapter. I didn't plan to have this in the story it just kind of popped out. Tomorrow or the day after we'll get into the plot more as well as some action, I promise! Thoughts? Concerns? Suggestions? Is this chapter too long? Sorry, I'm new to this. .


	3. The Fight

Happy 4th of July!

The whole gang was huddled around the small table at the hotel breakfast table. Liz was quietly eating her breakfast, and Patty was digging into her massive plate of eggs getting food everywhere. Black*Star was still eating even though he had been the first person to get down there and Tsubaki sat quietly next to Black*Star trying to make sure he didn't choke on his food. Maka looked at Tsubaki with a sense of pity; she still didn't understand how she could be partners with him. He was so loud and obnoxious. She turned to her own partner with a brief look of concern. He seemed better then earlier, but she could tell his body was exhausted. Maka turned her head when Kid cleared his throat preparing to fill everyone in.

"It seems the weapon hunter isn't a normal Pre-Kishin after all. It doesn't go after normal souls. The beast seems to be attracted to weapon souls and doesn't attack humans unless they get in its way which is good for us. As long as we stay together we should be able to find it easy enough. It won't be able to pass up the opportunity to get four weapon souls together." Kid looked down for a moment with a frown hinting at his lips before he finished. "I met with a meister who lost her weapon to the creature. From what she described it wasn't pretty. Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki. Whatever you do don't let it grab you. If it does…" He drifted off, unable to finish the sentence. Everyone at the table looked down; having a bad feeling they knew what he was going to say.

Suddenly the blue-haired ninja yelled out making everyone jump. "What is everyone worried about! There's no way this monster is big enough to snuff out a big star like me! Yahoo!" Maka smiled slightly, for once glad they had Black*Star. You could always count on him to break the tension in any situation. They all shared a laugh before they left getting ready to go hunt him down.

Maka stood at the entrance to the nearby forest along with the rest of the gang. With a glance between them they all headed into the deep forest to confront the beast. Black*Star and Tsubaki walked upfront heading the group. Behind them followed Maka and Soul with Kid and the twins trailing behind them. Maka let out a sigh, resisting the urge to hit Black*Star. He was yelling out about how great he was and the beast should come out of hiding and let him deliver divine judgment unto him. His voice cut off mid-exclamation when birds suddenly flew out of the forest a short distance from them. Everyone tensed immediately, the beast was close. Maka turned to soul with a serious look on her face. "Soul, transform."

With a nod and a bright flash of light Soul transformed into his scythe form in her grip. His blade was decorated with a red and black pattern with an eye on the top part of the shaft of the weapon. Tsubaki and the twins soon followed suit, transforming into their weapon forms as their Meisters picked up the pace. Soon they were all running through the forest towards the roar that must have come from the beast. Black*Star was the first into the clearing, the others appearing soon after him.

"Show yourself! Your god is here to deliver your punishme-" Black*Star was suddenly cut off as a foot connected with his stomach and he went tumbling into the trees. Standing where Black*Star stood was a man. The man wore black jeans with a white T-Shirt and a black jacket over it. He had long black hair that hung as bangs and covered his eyes. He would appear normal to someone until they heard his voice. It sounded demonic and painful, like nails on a chalkboard. He turned towards them.

"I can feel them. Four…no five weapons. Wait is it four, or not. One of your souls is strange. I'll just have to take them all from you." Suddenly blank eyes stared straight into Maka's. Maka was trembling. Looking into his eyes, there was nothing there. _It's...It's like an endless void. He looks human but his eyes are demonic. What is he?_

"Maka! Look out!" Soul's voice sounded in her head as she snapped out of it just in time to spin Soul and block his attack. His arm had morphed into a blade to some sort. He didn't waste any time as he spun on his back foot, landing a kick into her side as she went skidding across the ground as well.

"Maka are you okay?" Soul asked trying to figure out why his Meister was so distracted. "Focus! He's coming again!" He warned right before the beast lunged again.

She brought Soul up to guard against the attack just in time. Their blades smashed against each other with a metallic crash. The beast barely seemed to be trying and Maka was using everything she had to fight back. Suddenly he brought his blade up before slamming it down against Soul. Blood splattered across the beast's shirt as the blade had connected with the shaft. Maka stared in horror at the wound that appeared on soul. He had only been hurt physically in weapon form one other time and that was against Crona. Before she could even try to get away the beast's other hand formed into the barrel of a gun, putting it directly to Maka's head. Her eyes widened. _What is he?_

An explosion went off across the beast's side, knocking him away from Maka. Kid landed in front of Maka with his twin pistols pointed at the smoke surrounding the weapon hunter. "Maka, Soul; are you okay?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at them.

Maka nodded weakly looking at Soul. Blood was running down the handle. "Maka I'm fine. Don't worry about me; I'm prepared to die for my Meister." He declared once again. Maka hated how he always said that. She couldn't bear to lose him. She wouldn't lose him, not to the weapon hunter. She turned on soul perception to see what his soul was like and almost screamed in horror.

"Kid! Do you see his soul? What-What is he?" His soul was large and black, but filled with other souls. She saw the souls of different weapons in there, floating in his soul with two of them separate, the two being used she guessed. "He absorbed their souls!" Kid nodded gravely just as concerned as she was.

From the smoke the beast rose cackling. "Is that the best you got? At least make it a challenge for me!" He challenged point the gun at them. He fired off a shot that flew between them, exploding on the ground. It left a crater a meter deep in the ground with smoke still coming out of it. He rushed forward, weaving in and out of the shots Kid fired at him. "Get ready to die kiddies!" He brought his sword up to strike Kid, but a chain shot out of the trees and wrapped around his arm. He struggled to bring his arm down but couldn't. "What the hell?"

"Yahoo! It's going to take more then that to kill me!" Black*Star's voice rang out from the trees as the other end of Tsubaki shot out, leaving a cut on his side as Black*Star rushed up. "Black*Star's Big wave!" He shouted as he slammed into him with both of his for arms. He blasted his soul force into the hunter, sending him flying into the trees. Black*Star turned Tsubaki into her Demon Sword form, getting ready with Kid and Maka.

The beast rose up laughing from the smoke once again. "That's more like it! But I'm afraid you guys are just too weak. Enough playing with my food, time to die!" He seemed to vanish from where he was, moving with blinding speed. He appeared before Black*Star but by the time he realized, it was too late. The hunter brought his knee up into Black*Star's gut, knocking him a few feet into the air. He them sent a barrage of punches into the airborne ninja's stomach, before he transformed his arm, stabbing Black*Star straight through the shoulder. He spun his body around planting a kick into the boy's face sent him crashing into, and through a tree.

Kid watched in horror as the barrage happened, not being able to react fast enough. By the end of it he had his guns up and fired off shots into the beast's head. The man simply turned and grabbed Kid by the head, smashing it into his knee. Lifting him by the throat he brought the gun to his chest and fired, blasting him backwards as well as he turned to Maka and Soul.

They had the most time to prepare luckily. They were ready as they called out in unison. "Soul resonance! Witch hunter!" The blade of Soul grew and changed shape into a much deadlier glowing blade as they rushed towards him. They jumped and brought it down towards the weapon hunter, as he brought his arms up to defend. They were both blades of some sort now as he struggled again the improved scythe. The weapon hunter yelled and brought his arms apart from the X they were making. The witch hunter shattered as Maka skidded backwards on the ground, unstable and in shock. She brought Soul up to defend but that was the wrong move. The hunter's fist was turned into a large metal gauntlet and smashed into the handle of Soul. That's where things went wrong. The metal bent inward from the blow and Maka was sent flying, separate from soul. Soul's scythe had never been bent without his will before and Maka was terrified.

"SOUL!" She screamed from the ground, not being able to force her body up as she watched her scythe transform back. He wasn't moving. His arm was bent badly, clearly broken as well as a few ribs. His eyes were wide with pain on the ground, staring into Maka's as the hunter laughed, picking him up by the throat. Soul struggled for air.

"Maka…run…" He turned to the weapon hunter weakly. There was a bright flash and Soul's arm turned into the scythe blade, sticking through the hunter's chest. The man stared down wide eyed at the wound.

Maka thought Soul had done it until that horrible laugh rang out again. "I'm not dieing that easily boy. Careful with that blade, somebody might get hurt. I'm going to have to take it away from you." He chided evilly. After that Soul let out a blood-curling scream. His body began to glow a dark red with the hunter. Slowly Soul's arm was transforming back. The beast didn't notice as Kilik approached him with Kim on Jackie. Kilik slammed Pot of Fire into his head followed by Pot of Thunder into his back and heard a crack as he dropped soul and once again was sent flying. Hopefully this time he'd stay down. Kim appeared riding Jackie and landed next to soul, immediately trying to check on him. Soul laid there broken. His eyes were rolled back into his head and his mouth hung open as Black*Star and Kid slowly rejoined them. Maka got up and rushed to Soul's side crying. "Soul! Soul! Wake up!" But he didn't respond.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapters, I'm still getting used to writing. Anyone still reading this story? Reviews would really be appreciated right now, so I can improve my writing before I develop too many bad habits.


	4. The Change

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and favoriting or reading or even enjoying this story!

Maka was clutching soul on the ground. She had his torso in her arms with tears streaming down her face. As she cradled him gently she made sure not to strain his broken arm or ribs, he looked in horrible shape. That wasn't the worst part, his breaths were shallow. "Soul! You can't leave me! What did he do to you?" Then it dawned on her, he stole souls. Shakily she turned her gaze downward towards his chest. She didn't want to activate soul perception but she had to. Maka let out a scream as everyone turned to see what was wrong. Kid almost dropped his guns at the sight when he activated it as well.

Soul's soul was broken. It looked like it was only half there, only half of its normal size. It was pulsing and unstable, looking like it could break at any minute. The weapon hunter had been stealing his soul until Kilik interfered and he only got half of it. It seemed to be struggling to stay whole and Maka had to turn off soul perception. She clutched his chest tighter, crying into it. "Soul! I promised this wouldn't happen again. But I screwed up. I'm so sorry Soul! Soul! You can't leave me!" There was no witty remark that came from Soul, no come back. She looked down again at him in horror. He wasn't breathing.

"Kim! He's not breathing! Do something!" Maka screamed at the poor witch, at the breaking point. The Weapon Hunter had gotten back up but Kid, Black*Star, and Kilik were holding him off for now. They had to use group Soul Resonance to match his strength but it was still close.

Kim looked at soul, taking off her gloves as she put her hand on Soul's chest. "Maka! You need to resonate with him! I might be able to use your soul to help stabilize his." She spoke calmly, trying to keep her head even though her friend was dieing in front of them.

Maka nodded and whispered "Soul Resonance." She focused all of her energy into trying to connect to Soul's fading soul. It was weak, and a little different then normal but she could sense his wavelength. She had to be careful that she didn't make her wavelength too large and snuff it out.

Kim began chanting "Tanunucoon Raccooncoo n Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon: Soul Bridge!" (1) Magic flowed from Kim's body as she began to work to try to bridge Soul's and Maka's souls. She couldn't repair Soul's soul all the way but she could link it to Maka's and use her strong soul to patch his for the moment. "Keep it up Maka! We're almost there!" She gave one last burst of magic before letting the spell drop. She stumbled backwards but Jackie transformed back at the last moment. Her Magic lantern caught her, setting her down gently to rest, as she turned to look at Soul.

"Oh Soul! Don't give up on me! I need you! We all do!" Maka cried out as she stared at him. Slowly and unsteadily his breathing returned. It was shallow and no where near safe but it was stable at least. She turned on Soul Perception and looked at his soul. It was still faint and smaller then normal but it seemed steady for now. Relief flooded over her body as she hugged him again. "Soul… I'm so sorry…" Her head jerked up as the sound of a explosion went off. Kid, Kilik, and Black*Star jumped back landing in front of them panting heavily. Black*Star's left arm was hanging limp at his side and Kid was standing on a limp. Kilik was in the best shape but even he was covered in wounds. They looked back at Maka and let out a sigh of relief as they saw Soul breathing.

The Weapon Hunter slowly appeared from the smoke, an enraged expression etched onto his face. Soul's wound was still bleeding as well and his left arm which was painful to look at. "You brought me more weapon souls didn't you? Why I have to thank you, I never knew Meisters were so willing to part with their partners. Let me show you my power." Suddenly Soul's screams rang out across the meadow as everyone looked at him. He was clutching the center of his chest with his good arm. Turning their head back to the Weapon Hunter they were all going to ask what he was doing but there was no need. The man's forearm was in the form of a scythe's blade. Soul's blade.

He rushed forward, catching Kilik's punch with his good hand before dragging the scythe blade across his chest, blood spilling from the wound. Kilik dropped to his knee's before the Weapon turned to Kid. Dodging the blast from him he swept his leg out from under him and was about to decapitate him until Black*Star stepped in. Black*Star slammed his sword into the scythe and they both recoiled from the hit. Kid took the chance to fire off shots into his stomach but it was too late. The Weapon Hunter had his second arm back into the form of the cannon, and blasted Kid in the chest with it sending him flying clear over Maka and Kim. Black*Star landed another hit but it was futile. The Weapon Hunter was enraged and taking it out on him. He hooked Black*Star in his back with the blade and slammed him down, putting the cannon flat again his black. He didn't get the chance to fire before four shadow spikes pierced through his torso from Black*Star's Shadow Star. He roared in pain and fired point blank. Black*Star's blood splattered against his pants but he was lucky, the shot had missed cause of the shadows and only blasted his side.

The shadows slowly faded as he turned to Maka, Kim, and Jackie. Jackie tried to hold him off but it wasn't even close. He reached out and lifted her up by her throat as well with an evil smirk on his face. Maka was trembling as Kim reached out but she was too exhausted from saving soul.

_No… He took Soul. I can't… I can't let him take Jackie too! I have to do something… I wish Stein was here… or Sid… or even papa. Why Can't I be strong like them? _She looked up in horror as she saw Jackie struggling trying to free herself but it was no use. _No! I won't just sit here! I have to do something! For Jackie! For Kid and Black*Star and Kilik! For Soul! I am not weak!_

There was a flash of green as a deep gash appeared across the chest of the Weapon Hunter. He dropped Jackie, staggering backwards as he clutched his chest. "What the hell!" There was another flash as a scythe blade suddenly stuck through his chest from behind. He looked down at the blade. "I ate that kid's soul! Wait… this blade is different!" The blade looked like Soul's except the pattern was an emerald and black as opposed to Soul's Ruby. He looked behind him, staring into Maka's eyes.

Maka didn't know where her weapon abilities came from. Right before he was about to steal Jackie's soul something clicked in her. It felt like something that had been hidden in her for a long time, but she didn't know was there. She felt powerful, and she was going with it. She yanked the blade out of his chest quick as she brought up her foot, a blade protruding from her shin and cut across the Weapon Hunter's back painfully. He turned in a rage and attempted to bring his sword down on her but two blade shot from her shoulder blade and impaled him. He roared in pain and jumped back, his deep red blood pooling around him. "I...I knew I sensed another weapon soul… I'll be back! I'll hunt you guys down and eat your souls! I will kill everyone you hold dear with your own souls." He threatened as he turned and ran towards the tree's vanishing before Maka could follow. The blades on her vanished as she staggered over to where Soul was.

"Soul… I'm sorry." Maka coughed up blood and passed out, landing next to Soul. Soul's soul was starting to fade without Maka's to stabilize it.

1) That's her actual spell from the series. Insanely long right? I really don't like it, or typing it.

Short chapter :( I suck, Sorry guys . I kind of combined the manga and anime. I hope the story is going fine and I didn't just ruin it for you guys! Please review if you can. I've been getting great help and I appreciate all I can get.


	5. The Angel

The gang slowly assembled around where Maka and Soul were. All of them were in horrible shape. They had been beat. If it wasn't for Maka's miracle they all would have died, and they all knew it. It's a horrible feeling knowing your life was out of your hands and they brushed with death. The worst part was that they weren't sure if Maka or Soul made it out alive. Kim was exhausted but set to work regardless, she had to do what she could for the rest of them. Her first priority was the damaged bones then the worst wounds. She barely got through them before she collapsed, drained from using so much magic. Kid put a bloody hand on her shoulder, forcing a soft smile. "Take a break. You did well."

Kim looked up at kid with a pout. "I can't quit yet, we need to save Maka and Soul…" She murmured out tiredly. She turned her head to the two in question. Maka at least seemed stable. Her body was just tired from the sudden use of her weapon form. Soul on the other hand was an entirely different story. His body seemed okay aside from his arm and ribs. However his face portrayed a different story. His face was pale and wore a mask of pain over it. He was clutching the fabric on his chest uselessly. His soul was collapsing on itself, and if this kept up he'd barely have an hour before he died.

Kid turned to the rest of the group. The weapons were transformed back at this point, all of them wishing they were in that place instead of Soul. Tsubaki was crying on Black*Star's shoulder who was unusually quiet. He was staring at his best friend with a shockingly serious expression. "Don't worry Tsubaki. Soul's too 'cool' to die. Where would a God be without his disciples! He'll be fine!" He let out his loud laughter but it seemed hollow. His heart wasn't in it.

Kid put his hand on Liz's shoulder before addressing the group. "We need to get them to the hospital. They aren't dead yet but they need treatment. Kim's magic will only keep them alive for so long".

"I got you." Black*Star's voice sounded as he walked and scooped Soul's arm over his shoulder. He struggled with his wounds to support the weight but it was suddenly lighter. He looked over and smirked. Kilik was on the other side supporting him. They looked at Maka but the girls were already on it. Tsubaki was cradling Maka gently as Liz and Patty walked behind her. Jackie had Kim who had finally passed out in her arms as they began the long walk back to town and to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxX

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kilik were all crowded in Soul and Maka's room. Kim was resting in the room next to them while Jackie waited next to her watching Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder. Tsubaki and Liz were crying over their fallen partners, and Patty was trying to cheer up Liz.

"The weapon hunter got away, but we gathered intelligence on him. After the wounds it received it should be laying low for a little while. We should have time while it hides and licks its wounds. The mission wasn't a complete failure then." Kid explained. "We now know all about him thanks to that fight." A silent gaze passed between everyone in the room. _But at what cost? _They all thought simultaneously looking at their friends.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka was once again floating in emptiness. She looked around trying to remember what happened. It all came flooding back to her in a moment. She gasped in shock, looking at her hands. _How…how did I do that? Those were scythe blades! I'm a weapon?_ Then it dawned on her. _Soul! Is he Ok_ay? Maka tried to use her soul perception. She sensed his soul near her, but it was faint. _No! HE Can't die! _She tried to move closer to where Soul's soul was._ Hold on soul, I'm coming!_

As Maka neared his soul, her heart sank. It was tiny, and it looked to be filled with pain. She was gently took it into her arms cradling it against her chest. "I'm here Soul. Hold on I'm coming! Soul Resonance." She whispered as a bright light engulfed her.

She appeared in the room Soul spent his time in as a weapon but it was different. There was no record, no chair. No piano. The curtains were all on fire. In fact it looked like the whole room was on fire. There was only a small corner of the room left. The corner seemed to be shrinking as the darkness engulfed it. She saw Soul in the far corner of the room and began to run towards him. She almost tripped when she saw him though. His pinstripe suit was torn and covered in blood. His arms were wrapped uselessly around his knees again his chest trying to put up some form of protection.

In front of Soul was the little red Ogre that embodied the black blood. Except that it wasn't little anymore, it was 8 feet tall and standing over Soul. "Give up Soul. You've lost. Let the Madness consume you, it'll all be over. You failed to protect your Meister." Soul was shaking on the ground clutching his head in his hands.

"Don't listen to him Soul! You saved my life!" Both the Ogre's and Soul's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Soul's eyes were wide as the Ogre just let out a 'tch'.

"It's too late girl. Soul's lost the battle. I can save his soul, all he needs to do is give into the Madness." The demon laughed and moved closer to Soul. He reached out one hand to grab him but it never reached him. Blood splattered the ground below there the Ogre's arm had been.

Maka stood there with a scythe blade coming out of her wrist. "Stay away from Soul you monster!" She swung the blade again leaving a deep cut across the Ogre's chest.

"You think that's enough to kill me little girl? This is my mind now! I've wo- augh! What did you do!" There was a bright light coming from where the cut was. "Curse you and you anti-demon wavelength! Soul is mine. Enjoy this moment while it lasts." The demon sulked backwards as it vanished into the darkness.

Maka smiled knowing the Ogre was gone for now, but she new it'd come back soon. Too soon. The smile was wiped off her face as she turned to Soul. She had never seen him so scared, not even when he was about to die in the church with Crona. Soul cowered into the corner looking up at her.

"You're…a scythe too? How? The demon said you died. After the Weapon Hunter got me he said he killed you using my own blade." Soul rambled. The darkness tried to creep closer but Maka's soul expanded, obliterating it as soon as it passed a point. Soul looked at her soul. She looked so powerful. He was weak, she was the strong one now. His eyes lingered on the angel wings on her soul. "Or is he right. Are you my angle here to take me away?" He asked terrified.

Maka was speechless. Her heart was broken at what she had caused. She hadn't been strong enough to protect soul. What had she put him through for him to be broken like this? "Soul, I'm not dead. Neither are you." She kneeled down in front of him, moving a strand of snow white hair from his face. "Are you okay?"

Soul stared at her. She looked like an angel but she wasn't dead? He nodded at her. He admired her, her presence seemed so strong right now. Behind her he saw the Ogre in the shadow looming, not being able to come closer but waiting. "I'm…scared Maka."

Maka's heart skipped a beat at his words. He'd never said he was scared before. He was always the brave one. Maka felt an intense rage building in her as she looked at the shell of Soul in front of her. It was her fault he was reduced to this. She would kill the Weapon Hunter for causing him this pain. She turned to the darkness, glaring at the Ogre. "You've gone too far this time Ogre! I will remove you from him completely." She took a step forward to confront him but froze as her arm was caught. She brought her other hand around, prepared to kill the darkness attacking her with her blade but she froze.

Soul was reaching out grabbing her wrist lightly. "Don't go." He pleaded with her. Deep inside, he hated showing weakness. It wasn't cool at all but if she left the Ogre would consume him.

Maka turned back to him, letting her blades vanish as she looked at him. She reached her hand out. "I won't leave. Take my hand, come with me." In truth Maka was terrified but it was her turn to be strong. She had to be strong for Soul now until he got better.

Soul looked at her, scared. He trusted her though. He reached up and took her hand gently, getting up with her help. He didn't let go of her hand once he was up. His grip tightened as a new door appeared behind them.

"Come on soul, follow me." Maka said as she opened the door letting out a bright light. She moved through the door with a tight grip on Soul's hand.

Soul followed her through the door. They appeared in a sunny field, with a piano resting in the middle of it. The door slammed shut and locked itself. Maka turned to Soul with a smile. "It's okay now. We're safe." Soul slowly returned the smile looking back at her.

XxXxXxXxX

In the hospital room everyone gasped. Maka's soul wavelength was huge for a minute before it calmed down. Shortly after, Soul's soul seemed to stabilize return slightly. Tsubaki suddenly called out. "Look!" Reaching out between the hospital beds Maka and Soul were holding hands.

XxXxXxXxX

Really liked this chapter! Don't worry it's not over yet. Reviews would be appreciated and thanks to everyone who has.


	6. The Recovery

Soul's ruby red eyes slowly opened before retreating closed with a groan. "Too bright…" He mumbled to himself as he tried to move his hand to his face to block out the light. He found he couldn't move his hand and he quickly tried to sit up to see what was restraining him. That was his first mistake. Soul let out a moan of pain as the inside of his chest hurt badly from the sudden motion. His ribs were still healing as well as his arms and jerking around wasn't helping him much. After the nausea settled in him he looked at his hand. Maka was sleeping in the chair next to his bed, clutching his hand. He felt a blush creep across his face as he tried to remember what happened. Right after they entered the meadow his mind fell asleep as he relaxed finally. Maka must have woken up before he did. He gently tried to pull his asleep hand away from her but she woke with a start.

"Huh? Wha? Oh Soul! Thank God! You're awake!" He said leaning over and pulling him into a tight hug. It felt like she was crushing his chest, he couldn't breathe. He lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Maka…can't...breathe." He choked out. She immediately let go, standing up and taking a step back with a cute sheepish look on her face. She mouthed sorry one before reaching behind her back grabbing her wrist with her other hand. Soul smiled slightly, she always did that when she was nervous. The fight suddenly came back to him.

"Wait! The fight. Is the Weapon Hunter dead? Did they kill it? Is everyone alright?" Soul asked but he got his answer from the way she looked down.

"No, he got away. But everyone's fine. You took the worst of it." Maka's voice cracked on the last part. He looked down ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Maka it's my fault. I should have been more ready, I should have been more prepared for his attacks. I was tired and not completely focused I'm S-" He was cut off by Maka violently.

"Don't you dare say your sorry Soul Eater! This isn't your fault!" Maka cut him off as she stared deep into his eyes. Deep down inside she blamed herself for his injuries but there was no way she'd let him take any blame.

They both sat there quietly for a moment as they looked at each other, realizing the situation. Soul looked over his shoulder nervous. The Weapon Hunter was still out there. With half of his soul. He tried to stand up, but almost fell down until Maka caught him. "Soul, don't get up. You're still hurt pretty badly." Maka chided lightly. She quieted down with one look from him. They were both thinking the same thing.

"I need to try Maka. But… I'm scared." He admitted. What if he couldn't transform? Who would protect Maka? He would be useless to her. He'd be useless to everyone. He held his arm out as he took a deep breath. All he had to do was transform part of hi arm into a blade. He'd done it countless times before. Maka gave an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Soul. No matter what happens you'll still be my partner. I promise. On the count of three, Okay?" Maka said trying to keep their spirits up.

"1…" Soul took a nervous glance at Maka. He didn't think he could do it.

"2…" Maka held her breath subconsciously.

"3…" Soul took a deep breath.

XxXxXxXxX

Kid was in the cafeteria with the others. Kim had woken up and they had all went to get breakfast. He had just report in with his father about the over all situation. They were told to head back as soon as possible to discuss things further. Kid was picking at his food but let out a defeated sigh and pushed his tray to Black*Star. He wasn't in the mood to eat right now. Something about that Pre-Kishin was strange to him. It didn't seem like a normal one, almost as if it used magic to get Soul's soul.

Then there was Soul himself. Kid wasn't reassured when he saw Soul's soul stabilize. Sure he was doing better but how long would Soul last with only half his soul. They needed to do something before it was too late. Soul was his friend and he wasn't about to let him die, no matter what the cost was.

Liz seemed to notice Kid's stress and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Black*Star was currently in a competition to eat more food then Patty could. Kim and Jackie were eating with Kilik, discussing Soul as well and Tsubaki was fretting over Soul but not willing to leave Black*Star alone for a second. He may be safer then she was but she didn't want to leave his side.

Kid stood up with a sigh. "Let's go check on Soul and Maka before we need to check Black*Star and Patty into the hospital as well. It's a tie guys, give up before you get sick." He picked up his now empty tray before he began to walk back to the room Soul was in.

They were all waiting at the elevator when suddenly a scream rang out through the hospital. They looked at each other. "Maka!" They all started running up the stairs, turning the corner and crashing into the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka was clutching Soul against her chest for the second time in the past two days. She didn't even look up when the rest of them crowded into the room. She was in Soul Resonance trying to stabilize his soul again. Tears were streaming down her face, dripping onto soul's chest. She heard Kid asking for an explanation but she ignored him.

Maka felt Tsubaki gently put her hand on her shoulder and she turned her head, not looking away from Soul till the last moment. "Soul… he was trying to transform part of his body. He felt like he needed to see if he could. When he tried…he…he.." Maka broke into crying again as Tsubaki gently hugged her.

"What happened?" Tsubaki gently egged her on, not trying to stress her out. She shot a warning glare to Black*Star that if he pulled any stunt she would kill him. Black*Star nodded with a gulp staying quiet. His Godly words could wait.

"He clutched his chest in pain… and he just passed out. His soul started to fade again!" She cried out in hysterics.

Kim slowly broke through the crowd and knelt down on the other side of Maka. She gave her a comforting smile before turning her attention to soul. She put her hands gently on his chest and focused for a second. Her hands glowed as she chanted her spell. After a second she pulled her hands away smiling at Maka. "He'll be fine. You helped him again, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here." She finished solemnly. "Look, he's waking up."

XxXxXxXxX

Soul slowly opened his eyes again. He saw Kim, Tsubaki, and Maka staring down at him. "Hey guys…how's it going?" He asked with a weak smile. Tsubaki smiled, Kim laughed and shook her head while Maka didn't smile. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he was slapped in his good shoulder. He winced looking at her.

"Don't do that to me Soul…" She complained quietly, trying not to start crying again. She thought she'd lost him again. Maka was shocked as she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Maka." He whispered into her ear. He was still protective over Maka and he couldn't stand seeing her upset. He looked behind him when Kid cleared his throat awkwardly. Soul shrunk into Maka's side. He hadn't noticed everyone there.

"We're all glad your okay Soul. It's thanks to Maka that any of us are alive right now. She saved the day." Maka blushed lightly as soul turned to her. His heart sank again. She was so strong, and only seemed to be moving forward and he only failed her. He lost half his soul and was weak now. He couldn't protect her in a fight.

Black*Star's voice suddenly cut the silence. "Is it true man? Can you really not transform?" He asked, his voice strangely serious. Maka grabbed Soul's hand comfortingly as he hung his head in shame. Black*Star went quiet for a moment. "Then it's up to a great God like me to protect you until you get your soul back." He shouted out pointing at himself and laughing. Kid sighed but Soul let out a small laugh. "It's a good I'm friends with a God like you then. But don't think this means you can finally beat me in basketball, I can still kick your butt." He said with a smirk. Black*Star started ranting about how he would show him no mercy when they got back and everyone just laughed, glad for a break in the tension right now.

Maka's laugh died off as she looked at soul biting her lip. It was subtle, and she could tell he was trying to hide it. But it was there. Losing half his soul was having a bigger impact on him then he let on. She vowed to not let anything hurt him until he recovered completely.

XxXxXxXxX

Authors note: Short chapter :( Thanks for everyone who's subscribing to this story. I'm glad some people are enjoying it, but is anyone of the original readers still reading it?

Special thanks to Paradise avenger who's been helping me a lot with getting used to writing. Check out Paradise's stories, they're what inspired me to write.


	7. The Meeting

Soul once again sat on the airplane listening to his IDeath. Maka was leaning on him fast asleep. She had finished the book she was reading and decided to rest. Soul wasn't complaining about the position he was in. Soul was too nervous about the situation to sleep right now. He smoothed her hair out subconsciously as he looked out the window with a frown. The Weapon Hunter was still out there somewhere. People weren't as lucky as he was. They lost their soul completely but there was a chance that they might be brought back to life if they defeated the Hunter. He had asked Kid about that earlier.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kid, can I talk to you for a second?" Soul asked across the plane. Kid turned from the window smiling at him. Soul hated that. They were all treating him like he was weak. Like they needed to protect him. That he couldn't stand up to defend himself. The worst part was he knew they were right.

"Of course, Soul. What's bothering you?" He asked almost as if he chose his words carefully.

"If...If we… If you guys defeat the Weapon Hunter is there a chance the Soul's he took to be returned to the owners?" Soul asked quietly, trying not to disturb Maka. He wasn't as concerned over his own soul. He couldn't help but feel guilty for all the people who will lose their souls because he failed to stop him.

"I don't know Soul. Father said there's a chance he might be able to return them. The body's he took them from generally were in a good condition. He didn't take their soul by killing them. No, he took them almost by magic it seems. According to the girl I spoke to her partner fell into a coma after he lost his soul this way." Kid replied. He wanted to hope they could but he didn't completely believe his own words. Judging by the look on Soul's face neither did he.

"Oh." Was all he said. He let out a sigh before mumbling a thanks and turning his head back out the window. Kid gave one last look of guilt at Soul before returning his gaze else where. He blamed himself for Soul losing his soul. They all did.

XxXxXxXxX

The ride from the airport back to Shibusen had been silent. No one spoke and the air was filled with regret. Once they arrived they all slowly headed to the Death Room to speak to Shinigami.

Everyone could tell that they all had just gotten back from a big mission. They were all bruised and cut and Soul's arm was in a sling. It was better from Kim's magic but it was still hurt. Soul was a little nervous around all the people here, consistently checking over his shoulder. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. One of Soul's friends walked with raising his hand for a high five. Soul flinched and stepped back as if he was about to be hit. He quickly recovered though and gave the guy a high five before walking ahead. Maka gave the man a glare before quickly catching up to Soul. "Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Yea… He just startled me is all. Don't worry about it." He shrugged the question of as he tried to avoid the topic. He quickly hurried to the Death Room avoiding everyone one. He wanted to keep the fact he no longer was a weapon and that Maka was a secret for as long as he could.

Maka stood behind looking at him as he left. "I'm sorry Soul." She mumbled before running after him. The rest followed her into the Death Room.

XxXxXxXxX

Shinigami, Stein, and Sid greeted them in person when the ground entered. "Hey hey hey everyone! Have a seat~" He offered as he was at a large tea table. They slowly sat down as they stared at him expectantly. Shinigami took another sip of his tea staying silent looking at them.

And another sip.

And another sip.

And another sip…

And another si-

"Father! You called us here to talk to us about the mission correct?" Kid suddenly blurted out tired of waiting.

"Hmm... I did didn't I? Well Sid can you explain?" He replied as they all stared at him dumbfounded.

Sid nodded before standing up. "We are tracking the Weapon Hunter currently. He doesn't seem to be making any moves, just resting. Now what is Soul's current status?" He asked the group looking between them.

No one spoke, until Soul reluctantly did. "It's true. I can no longer transform, even partially. At least last time I tried. I could try again." He stood up to try but Maka hand quickly put her hand on his shoulder pushing him down.

"No soul, last time you tried…" Her voice trailed off as tears threatened to come up.

Soul smiled at her once trying to comfort her. "They need to see for themselves. I'll be fine." He said as he stood up. Lifting his arm he glanced between Shinigami and Maka. He focused for a second before trying to transform. His arm glowed but nothing happened. Or so it seemed. Soul's vision blurred as he clutched his chest in pain. He began to sway and fall over. Maka caught him quickly helping him take a seat, ready for that reaction. She leaned Soul against her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't do that again Soul." She warned him as she waited to see if she needed to try to repair his soul again.

"Relax Maka, I'm fi-"

"Don't you dare say your fine Soul! Your not! You can't even try to transform without almost dieing." Her voice choked on the last words. Tsubaki gently squeezed her hand comfortingly as Soul looked down ashamed. Stein was the next one to speak.

"She right Soul. I watched your Soul when you tried to transform. You're lucky you stopped when you did, your soul was starting to deteriorate. Do not attempt to transform until we get your soul back." Stein stated bluntly. He took another drag on his cigarette.

"Hm… this isn't good. We've lost our newest Death Scythe." Shinigami helpfully chimed in. "and it seems Maka lost her partner." He added after another thought.

"I see." Soul's heart broke. They were going to give her a new partner. He was a broken weapon. He wasn't useful anymore. Maka dedicated so much time into making him a Death Scythe and he blew it. His fist clenched. Why was he so weak? He stood up abruptly as he turned around suddenly. He couldn't take this. He couldn't hear them assign her to someone else. He saw spirit, Maka's father enter the Death Room. Her father was the previous, and now current Death Scythe. He shoved his fists in his pockets and stormed past him with a look of guilt, ignoring Maka's pleas to stay. Maka slammed her hands on the table, knocking over a few cups of tea.

"How could you say that! Soul, is and always will be my partner! You can't take him from me!" He yelled out staring at Shinigami. If looks could kill…

"Oh dear, Soul ran off. That wasn't what I meant. I was going to say you guys are excused from missions and separate classes until the Weapon Hunter is captured. I want you to stay near Soul for now." Shinigami said, unaffected from either of their outbursts. He sipped his tea gingerly.

"Don't worry Maka. We are going to do everything we can to get Soul's soul back. I don't abandon my students when they need help. That's not the kind of man I was." Sid the zombie replied.

"You should go check on him. His soul can't handle much more distress." Stein said after taking a drag of his cigarette with a smile.

"Thank you!" Maka smiled before turning to run out of the room.

"Maka wait!" Her dad's voice called out, strangely serious. She turned around slowly. "Is it true you're a scythe too?" Maka nodded once before turning to go catch up to Soul. She left before spirit could break down. The other students soon followed suit. The rest weren't as fortunate.

"My Maka's a scythe just like her daddy!" Spirit called out hugging his Maka Doll he had with him. Stein sighed, looking at Shinigami. "You should choose your words more carefully Lord Death."

Death took a sip of tea before turning to Stein. "We're you saying something Stein?" Stein gave him a look of disbelief before continuing on. "About Maka…"

XxXxXxXxX

Soul was walking through the hallways looking down. They were going to force her to replace him. He wouldn't let them. He'd find a way to be useful. He wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into someone. "Ow sorry. Are you okay?" He asked when he looked up to see who it was.

"Soul Eater. Is it true you're no longer a weapon?" The voice asked, lifting Soul up by his collar.

XxXxXxXxX

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who's subscribing! Does anyone like this story? Concerns? Comments? Threats? Reviews would really be appreciated, I'd like to have a few more if it's not too much to ask.


	8. The Encounter

Soul stared up at who he bumped into. He hadn't seen him before, he must be one of the newer students. He was tall and muscular, with short spiky black hair. He was tan, and his expression wasn't friendly. Soul tried to stand his ground. "Yea it's true. How'd you know?"

The kid shrugged off the question. "It's the talk of the school. So it's true. The 'Great Death Scythe' lost his powers. How pitiful." It was clear this kid had issues with Soul.

Soul growled trying to rip out of the boy's grip with his good hand. The boy responded by shoving Soul against the wall roughly. Soul gasped in pain as his hurt arm slammed into the wall. "What do you want with me?" He choked out still trying to stand his ground.

"Simple. To be Maka's partner." He moved his face closer to Soul. "I will be her partner."

"Like hell you will you b-" He was cut off as he felt the boy's knee plant itself into his gut. Soul dropped to his knees gasping for air. _Fight back Soul._ He told himself as he brought his good fist into an uppercut but it was caught. The boy twisted his hand around and Soul screamed in pain as he did his best to prevent it from being broken as well.

"SOUL! Where are you?" Maka's voice rang out as she called for him.

The boy turned to Soul. "You have a day to break up your partner ship with her. Or I'll make you. It's up to you. Besides what need does she have for a broken weapon? Or do you want her to die." The boy slammed his fist into Soul's gut one more time. He smirked at the blood Soul coughed up. He turned and left Soul, disappearing down a hallway.

Soul crumpled against the wall, watching him leave. Maka turned the corner shortly after waving happily.

"Soul! We don't have to split up. They said you cou- SOUL!" Her smile vanished as she noticed his condition. She ran over, kneeling next to him. "Oh my God Soul. You're hurt!" She cried out, noticing the little blood on the floor. She helped him to his feet, still supporting his good side. "What happened? Who did this to you! I'll kill them!" Maka threatened. She was beyond angry. She would kill whoever did this to Soul.

Soul finally managed to ease his breathing. "Don't worry about it… it's no big deal. Some kid just had an issue with me. I'm fine." Soul said between shaky breaths.

"Fine? Soul you're hurt! Who's this kid?" Maka asked now both angry at Soul and the kid. Why wouldn't he let her help him? He was being stubborn and it frustrated her. She was about to pry more when Tsubaki turned the corner.

"Soul, Maka! Stein wants to see you in the Death Room. Oh my God! Soul! Are you alright?" Tsubaki ran over checking on Soul. She had run into stein in the hallway on his way to go get them and she volunteered. Black*Star had already gone home and she stayed to pick up their homework they missed.

"Someone attacked him just now. He won't tell me who it was. I swear Tsubaki, I'll kill them." Maka answered looking down the hallway but it was now empty.

Soul turned to her with anger. "I told you it was nothing! Don't worry about me!" He said until it clicked it his head. "Wait… they said we don't have to split up? That's so cool!" Soul grinned until something dawned on him. "But… what are you going to do? How will you go on missions without a partner? Oh…" _I guess you are a weapon and don't need me. _Soul looked down. She'd have to do all the work because he lost his soul. Maybe the kid was right. He bit his lip before looking away. "Let's go see what Stein wanted." He said with a tone of defeat heading back.

Maka was still in shock at his sudden changes in emotion. Losing his soul had done more to him then affecting him physically. He was always so cool. He was the one who kept a calm head whenever she was rash. He was the one that head everyone together in fights. Now he was like a different person. She followed after Soul still in too much shock to respond. She felt Tsubaki put her hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"He's just upset about the situation. Give him time." She suggested with a small smile. She looked after Soul with a worried look in her eyes. She noticed his change too.

XxXxXxXxX

They all returned to the Death Room shortly after that. The tea table was gone and Spirit, Stein, and Shinigami stood waiting for him. Tsubaki excused her self and left to go home, feeling out of place. Stein began.

"Maka, how well of control do you have over your weapon side?" Stein asked with some insane plan in his eyes.

"I uh…" Maka glanced at Soul who was looking away at the ground. "It just happened when I fought the Weapon Hunter, I don't know." She looked at Soul once more before taking a step forward. She focused for a moment, trying to remember the sensation she felt when she transformed. There was a bright flash and the green and black scythe blade appeared out of her forearm once again. She jumped up and down happily once before looking at Soul. Soul was looking at her with a broken look. He caught her noticing and changed it to a forced smile. She gave him a half smile back before looking back at Stein.

"I see." Stein studied Soul for a second. "You two go home and rest. Tomorrow come by my office, I'll have an experiment for you. Shoo now, go get some sleep." Stein said dismissing them. They glanced at each other thinking the same thing before leaving. _Experiment?_

XxXxXxXxX

The trip home had been silent between them. The situation was weighing heavily between them. When they entered the apartment Soul was immediately attacked by Blair, their magical cat-woman. Blair began to smother Soul into her and Maka instantly got upset until she saw Soul. He wasn't freaking out like he normally did whenever that perverted cat attacked him. He just stood their awkwardly before pushing Blair away. "I'm sorry Blair, I'm not in the mood to play right now." He said before dropping his bags and heading over to the couch. He flopped down on it, turning on the game. Blair turned to Maka.

"Nya~ what's wrong with Soul?" Blair asked looking at him. She enjoyed making him flustered and she could tell something was wrong. He didn't freak out like he normally did. She listened to Maka's explanation, her cat ears slowly lowering. "That's terrible. Poor Soul." Blair looked at where Soul was on the couch. The expression on his face wasn't comforting. In a puff of smoke she returned to her cat form. She hopped up on the couch next to Soul, purring once before cuddling up against his chest. Soul smiled slightly before petting Blair, returning his gaze back to the TV.

Maka walked into the room. "Soul, I'm making pasta, is that Okay?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds great. Thanks." Soul said forcing a smile on his face while he answered her. He scratched behind Blair's ear once before getting up and going to his room.

Maka sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, watching Soul until his door closed.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka approached Soul's door knocking on it once. There was no response. She knocked again but still nothing. Fearing the worst she opened the door slowly. She frowned as she saw Soul. He was doing sit up's on the floor with his headphones in, which why he couldn't hear her. He had taken off his shirt and she saw the most recent wounds he'd taken under the bandages on his torso. After a minute he noticed her and pulled one earphone out with a quizzical look. "Dinner." Maka said before leaving.

Maka was eating when soul came in with his shirt back on. He dished up and took his seat. Before he could eat Maka spoke up. "How are you feeling?" She let out a sigh at his typical 'I'm fine.' response. She wanted to yell at him to stop being stubborn, but that wouldn't help anything.

"Hey Maka, are you going to try to master being a weapon too?" Soul asked suddenly, still looking at his food.

Maka was taken aback by his question. She thought for a moment. "I would like to. Why?" She asked. Under different circumstances she would have asked him to tutor her but it would only bring up grief if she did.

"I was thinking you should find a meister. There a lot of new students who don't have partners yet. They could help you become a Death Scythe." He stood up, walking to the kitchen and putting his bowl in the sink. Walking to his room and stopped at his door. "You could get any partner you wanted." He said before walking in his room and shutting the door.

Maka stared at the door before whispering to herself. "You're the only partner I want."

XxXxXxXxX

Maka was standing outside Soul's door. He hadn't come out since dinner and she wanted to wish him goodnight. She knocked but got no response. Maka slowly opened the door peaking in. She saw Soul with his head phones in again. He was doing one handed push ups. It was clear he was in pain but he kept doing them. Abruptly he stopped and sat up, holding up his hand. He tried to shift his hand to a blade but nothing happened. Maka flinched when he punched the ground with his hand, as he tried to catch his breath looking pale from the effort of trying to shift. He went back to working out. Maka closed the door, walking to her room. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.

XxXxXxXxX

Soul was standing in the field with the piano. Next to him the door to the old room was starting to crack. Darkness was seeping through the cracks, starting to contaminate the field. Flowers died and the grass turned black. The door burst open, revealing the Ogre. He was smiling, inviting Soul back.

"Come now Soul. This is your room. You can't stay away. Or do you not care about Maka?" The Ogre laughed. He reached out of vision and pulled Maka into it. He hands and feet were bound with black blood. Tears were in her eyes.

"Help me." Maka mumbled through the gag.

Soul ran towards her immediately. He stepped through the door and it slammed shut behind him. "Let her go Ogre!" He called out, ripping the black blood away from Maka. It reformed as fast as he did. The Ogre threw him across the room, sending him crashing into a scorched wall. He stood over Maka, his arm turning into Soul's scythe blade. "NO!"

The Ogre laughed. "Too late Soul. You can't save her, you're weak." He stabbed the scythe blade right through Maka's chest. Right through her heart. Soul tried to run, but the blackness wrapped around his ankles, slowly working its way up his body, encasing him in darkness. He tried to fight it but he stared into Maka's lifeless eyes. He screamed in pain.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka woke to the sound of screaming. It was coming from Soul's room. She jumped off the bed, Blair being thrown from the bed. She burst into Soul's room to see what was wrong. Soul was tangled in the bed sheets, sweat plastering his hair to his head. He was having a nightmare. She jumped on his bed, grabbing his shoulders. She shook him trying to get him to wake up. "Soul! Wake up! Soul!" It was no use. Soul wasn't responding to her at all. She saw a trail of black blood leave his mouth. "No!" Maka hugged him tightly. "Soul resonance!" She whispered, entering his mind.

XxXxXxXxX

When Maka entered the room the darkness was up to his neck. "SOUL!" She ran towards him, crying. With a flash of light she had transformed her arm, cutting through the darkness and freeing him. He curled up against the wall looking at her.

"Your dead… he killed you. I wasn't strong enough to stop him!" Soul cried out. Maka remembered the last time she was here. He said the same thing. Was he worried about her dieing? Maka looked at him, grabbing his hand.

"Soul. I'm alive. The black blood is playing tricks on you." She whispered reassuringly. She turned to the Ogre who was smirking.

"Give up girl. You won't always be here to save him. He will be mine." There was a flash of light and Maka had her arm through the chest of the Ogre. "You can't stop me."

"You've hurt soul for too long! Now die!" Maka brought arm up and in a flash of green the Ogre was split in two. Maka kept slashing the Ogre as the darkness began to retreat. The room was starting to return to its normal appearance, when the black blood was under control. Maka's soul flared up. The darkness shot backwards behind hidden by curtains again. Wings flared out behind Maka from her Grigori soul.

Soul watched her in amazement. It was the second time she had saved him from the black blood. The second time he was useless with out her. She stood brilliant before him. She walked over reaching out with her hand again. She truly was an angel. His angel. He smiled slightly, reaching up and taking her hand again.

XxXxXxXxX

They both opened their eyes. Their foreheads were touching, their faces inches apart. Maka blushed and leaned back staring at Soul. She went to stand up off the bed but Soul suddenly reached out, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Soul said, trying not to cry. "This is so not cool."

Maka was in shock but returned the hug slowly. She smoothed out the hair on the back of his hair, noticing he was shaking. "It's okay. I'm here. I always will be." Maka whispered. Her heart was broken. How could she let something happen that would reduce him to this. She had even let him get hurt today. Maka just held him as his shaking stopped. She knew he'd never let anyone else see him like this. She noticed him start to fall asleep and she got up to leave.

"Don't go…" He whispered tiredly, grabbing her hand. "Just stay… tonight." He whispered.

Maka slowly nodded. She wouldn't leave him. Never again. She slowly crawled under the covers as Soul wrapped his arms around her. Maka didn't care, she was perfectly content where she was. She would always be there for him. She fell asleep with him, in his arms.

XxXxXxXxX

Authors note: Wow! Longer chapter! Thanks to everyone who's subscribing. Please review if you can so I can tell what you think of the story, I'm only getting reviews from one person right now. Thank you for reading even if you don't review! ^_^


	9. The Test

Note: I don't own Soul Eater, the all American rejects, or any books by similar titles to the latter one mentioned.

Maka woke up with the morning light. It streamed through Soul's windows as she blinked her eyes slowly, trying to wake up. She rubbed her eyes once, looking around. This wasn't her room. She began to panic until she remembered last night. A blush crept onto her face at the fact she slept in his room last night, yet she didn't regret it. Soul needed comfort last night and she wanted to provide it. Wait. Where was Soul? She looked around confused had something happened to him? She jumped out of bed running to find him. Had he regretted talking to her?

She turned the corner to find Soul in the kitchen. He was humming to himself with a small smile on his face. A pleasant smell made its way to her nose as noticed what he was doing. Soul was cooking. And for once it wasn't burning. "Soul?" She asked nervously to see if it was him. Since when could Soul cook?

Soul turned and saw Maka. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess from just waking up. He wouldn't tell her, but she looked really cute. "Oh hey Maka, I was just about to wake you. Breakfast is on the table. Sorry it's nothing special. Just toast and eggs". He said pointing with a spatula.

Maka looked around the corner seeing the plate and orange juice set up for her to eat. It looked perfect. "It looks great Soul? Since when can you cook?" She asked skeptically. There were no boxes around, so he couldn't have bought it.

Soul's expression changed slightly. It grew sheepish. "It took a few tries." He admitted after a second. Subconsciously he moved in front of the trashcan. "We're out of eggs." He said quietly.

Maka covered her mouth trying not to laugh. She didn't want to make him feel bad. Breakfast was really sweet of him. She made a mental note to return the favor somehow. "I need to go shopping anyway, its okay." She said walking over and taking a bite of the eggs. They tasted great. Then it dawned on her. The fork she was holding clattered against the plate.

Soul leaned around the corner concerned. Did he poison her? This is why he doesn't cook. "Maka, are you okay? Are the eggs fine?" He asked worried.

There was no alarm in Soul's room since she woke him up every morning. Even though they were excused from half of their classes they still had one class together and they had to go to it. Stein needed to see them as well. "Soul! What about school! What time is it?" She called out in panic.

Soul laughed to himself. "Relax, we still have 40 minutes. Check your room." He said while he dished up his own food and went over beginning to dig casually into his breakfast.

Maka looked at him in confusion. Check her room? She got up, holding a piece of toast in her mouth as she went to her room. On her bed was her school bag packed completely. Next to it was small box with a card. Curious, she walked over to it. She opened up the card and it said "Thanks for being the coolest partner ever. Happy Birthday, Soul." She gasped out loud, barely catching the toast before it fell. She had completely forgotten it was her birthday today. The events over the past few days had worried her too much. She looked over the card again. There was a part that was scribbled out. Maka turned the card over curious. She placed a sticky note over the back and scribbled on it. She frowned slightly. It read "Sorry for everything." She grabbed the box and opened it. The toast dropped onto her bed as her jaw dropped in awe.

Inside was a gold bracelet. The bracelet had small rubies around it. It was her favorite color, the color of his eyes. The charm on the bracelet was a small Grand Piano. Tears gathered at her eyes as she gently took it out of the box. She tried to put it on her wrist but she struggled.

"Need help?"

Maka gasped and turned. Soul was leaning against the doorway. He walked over and took the bracelet gently. She held out her wrist and he put it on her.

"Do you like it? I saw it and it made me think of you. If you don't like it I can –"

He was cut off as Maka immediately pulled him into a tight hug. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before pulling away. She was crying with happiness as stepped back. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love it! Thank you Soul!" She exclaimed happily. They were both blushing as they stood there. "It must have cost you a fortune! How could you afford it?" She asked worried. She loved it, but she didn't want it to put him indebt.

Soul smiled. "Don't worry about it. You should thank your father, he helped pay for it. He says happy birthday too." Soul said. Spirit had grudgingly approached him a few days ago before any of this had happened. He wanted to get Maka Something but last time with Blair things ended badly. He knew Soul was his best bet. They saw this in the store and he agreed to help Soul pay for it. He figured it was the best thing he could do for her on her birthday.

Maka smiled slightly. Her father was learning. She might actually be glad to have him as her father. Well almost. If he would stop cheating, then they could talk. She hugged Soul again.

Soul hugged her back before taking a step back. "Don't you want to get ready for school?" He said before leaving the room. He went to go pack his own things and get ready.

Maka smiled and gathered her clothes for the day and went to take a shower. When she got out of the shower Soul was by the door spinning the keychain as he waited for her. She smiled looking at him. This was turning out to be her best birthday yet. They turned and left for school.

XxXxXxXxX

On her desk when she got to class was a wrapped book with a bow on it that said "from Papa" on it. She unwrapped it and saw it was called "Paradise Avenged." It was the book she had been talking about for weeks. She looked up when her friends entered saying happy birthday to her. Shortly after the girls were releasing a collective "awww" at Soul's gift, Tsubaki giving him a approving smile. The boys gave Soul a high-five, saying now they were more pressured with their gifts. Maka wondered how much thought he had put into her gift. By the end of the class Maka had gotten a few more gifts. All of her friends had remembered her birthday. Tsubaki had gotten her a new jacket and Black*Star had gotten her a top that went perfectly with the jacket. She was about to ask how he knew so much about fashion when he apologized for not signing it, saying that would have made it better. However a look from Tsubaki shut him up instantly. It was clear she must have changed his mind on what to get Maka. Kid had gotten her a scarf with a perfectly symmetrical design on it. Liz and Patty had gotten her some make up and perfume. Kim and Jackie had gotten her some CD's and a few movies while Kilik and the pots had gotten her a stuffed penguin. Soul was starting to improve her taste in music, or at least he said so. She received a box of foreign chocolates from Ox and Harvard who were away on a long-term mission currently. The teachers had even chipped in to get her and Soul tickets to go see one of her new favorite groups: The all death rejects. (1) The bell rang and the group left for lunch.

During lunch Black*Star led the whole cafeteria in singing happy birthday to Maka, claiming his Godliness inspire them. Kid brought out a perfectly symmetrical cake he had prepared for Maka, cutting it up himself to preserve the symmertricality. (2) Maka was nervous about all the attention. Soul wasn't doing as well either, still worried about all the problems. He however was doing all he could to make this her best birthday. He was trying to avoid showing her he was still worried and trying to make up his accident to her in his mind. As long as she was happy he was happy, or so it would seem. After lunch they remembered they had to go see stein.

On their way to see stein, they ran into Spirit. Maka glanced at Soul and he smiled once, nodding his head. Maka ran over and hugged spirit as he stood there shocked. He looked at Soul in shock at Maka hugging him. Soul made a hugging gesture with his arms, smiling when Spirit slowly hugged her back. (3) "Thank you for the gifts Papa… I love you." Maka said after a second. It was clear her papa was trying to be a better father, he hadn't bothered her once today.

Spirit was floored with happiness, but he tried to keep his cool. "Your welcome honey, Papa loves you too." Spirit stepped back from Maka. When Maka turned the corner with Soul, Spirit passed out with happiness.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka and Soul arrived at the death room. Stein had told them to meet him there during after class. Shinigami clapped his big hands together cheering "Happy Birthday Maka!" making balloons and confetti explode from behind the mirror somehow. He had gotten her and Soul reservations at a fancy restaurant. Stein cleared his throat. "Yes, well Maka. I'm pleased to see you both are doing better but I have something I want to try. Can you transform fully into a weapon?" Stein asked.

Maka stood their shocked. She never thought about it, and judging by Soul's reaction he wasn't too thrilled about her trying to. She wondered why. "I don't know. I can try though. Will you catch me?" She asked wondering who would be her meister if she could.

Stein flashed a knowing grin. "Of course. Now try to please."

Maka nodded, wary of her grin. With one look at Soul she focused. She though of Soul, and used her feelings of protectiveness to find her weapon side. If she could be a weapon she could fight with her meister to save Soul's soul. Her form shimmered as she jumped in the air. Her form changed into a glowing scythe, spinning. Stein smiled and stepped back, making no attempt to catch her.

Soul's eyes widened. He knew what it felt like to just hit the ground as a scythe and it wasn't fun. Someone had to catch her. He bit his lip slightly before lunging forward. At the last moment he caught Maka. His hands deftly spun her with the momentum. He stopped her movements, holding her in a position as if he would attack. He winced looking at his hands expecting them to be burning. But they weren't. His hands felt fine, and she appeared to be feather light to him. He could wield her? He looked at steins grinning face, as if this was just an experiment that was a success. He planned this from the beginning. He looked at Maka's form.

Maka handle was a basic gray like Soul's but the top was different. The blade extending was curved and slightly longer then his, and was a green and black triangle pattern similar to his. Had wielding him so much affect her appearance? On the opposite side of the handle, metals wings extended from the blade and stretched backwards. They weren't flight worthy but he smirked remember how much she wanted angel wings. With a test he swung her a few times and it felt natural, he must have learned from seeing her do it so many times.

Soul's eyes suddenly widened as he dropped to his knees, almost dropping Maka. He clutched his chest eyes shaking.

Maka returned to normal at his side holding him steady. "Don't strain yourself." She said quietly to him. She was so confused on what to feel right now, but she settled on concern.

"I'm fine, just a little winded is all." He looked at her from the side of his eyes with a grin.

Stein took a drag from his cigarette. "Interesting. Soul can wield Maka after all. Maka, do you want Soul to be your meister?" He asked carefully.

Maka looked up in shock. She never considered it. If she was his weapon she could protect him. She could be the one saving him. She would be strong enough. Was that okay with him. "Soul?" She asked. Could he handle it in his condition?

Soul smirked. If she was his weapon he could protect her. He wouldn't let her be in danger. He was a weapon, he knew how to keep her safe. "Sure." They grinned at each other for a second.

"Ho ho! So it's settled. Soul is now Maka's meister for the first time in Shibusen's history. Things are getting interesting!" Shinigami chimed in.

Soul stood up slowly. "I'm going to go get a drink of water. I'll be right back." He said. He wanted to recover in private. He was more drained then he was letting on, and he didn't want Maka to tell. He would tough it out to keep her safe. He quickly left her while she discussed things with Stein. He turned the corner and froze mid step. There was the kid from yesterday.

"I told you to end your partnership. Now it's too late." Soul tried to turn and run from him but it was too slow. Soul felt the kid's fist connect with his face as he fell back. The kid grinned taking a step forward. "Now you'll pay."

XxXxXxXxX

1. Reference to the "all American rejects" One of my favorite bands

2. Shhh it's a word .

3. Yes, this was borrowed from Paradise avenger's story "Where do we go when we die?" Which you should check out if you don't mind ^_^

Reviews? Comments? Thoughts? Threats?


	10. The Birthday

Authors note: Oh my god guys, sorry for the late update! I'll try to make this longer

Soul groggily looked up at the kid. His face hurt. A lot. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Soul asked, trying to shakily stand back up.

The boy laughed. "Alan. I'm going to be Maka's new weapon." He glared down at Soul with a challenging smirk.

Soul took it gladly. He lunged forward to punch him. He underestimated Alan.

Alan caught his fist with seemingly ease. He grinned before jerking his wrist. There was a snap and Soul screamed in pain. He let go as Soul dropped to his knees clutching his freshly hurt wrist. Alan's foot proceeded to connect with Soul's jaw, slamming hit teeth together with an audible click. Soul collapsed backwards.

_Damnit Soul…fight back! Do something! _It was no use. He tried to stand up again but his soul was becoming dangerously unbalanced and it felt like his body was made of lead.

Alan reached out and grabbed Soul's throat. He slammed him against the wall, ignoring the hand trying to pry his fingers off. "You should've left her." His grip tightened on Soul's throat as he cut off his air supply.

Soul struggled to loosen his grip but it was useless. His body was failing him. He brought his knees up to Alan's gut in a weak attempt. That wasn't his best decision. His vision blurred as he felt his head leave the wall before being slammed back into with a force. He felt something warm trickle down his neck and back. Thoughts jumbled into his head.

Alan laughed. He brought his fist back. "Too late." He slammed his fist forward to Soul's face.

Soul stared Alan in the face as his fist grew closer. _Why me?_ He thought, closing his eyes to brace for impact. But it never came. He peeked open one eye to see if he was waiting for him to look when he was shocked by the sight. It was Black*Star!

Black*Star stood there calmly with the boys fist in his hand. His grip was like iron, Alan couldn't pull it free. "Don't mess with Soul."

Soul was staring at Black*Star in shock. When did he get here? He looked at Black*Star's eyes. They were strangely serious, not his usual conceited self.

Black*Star swept Alan's legs out from under him, and used his arm as leverage and flipped Alan onto his back. He reached his arm out to help Soul up, not glancing back at the boy he just took out.

Alan struggled to get air back in his chest as he worked his was to his feet. He attempted deck Black*Star in the back of his head but it didn't get close. He felt a foot plant into his gut and the next thing he knew Soul and Black*Star were shrinking. It didn't make sense until the wall made contact with him. He cursed, wanting to kill them. He disconnected himself from wall. "He won't save you next time Soul." Alan threatened before walking away, seeming to vanish as he turned the corner.

Black*Star turned to Soul. "I was heading to class when I heard you scream. Who was that guy? And why was he going to kill you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know. I don't even know him, but he wants Maka as his partner. Like hell that'll happen. But… um… Thanks man." Soul said rubbing the back of his head with his good hand.

Black*Star flashed Soul a grin. "Of course it won't! Don't worry the Godly me will always be there to take care of my disciples!" With an obnoxious laugh he slapped Soul on the back.

Soul grinned, clutching his hand slightly. He couldn't tell if it was sprained or not. "I should get back to Maka. Don't you have class?"

Black*Star seemed to panic. "Yes! I should return. I can't deprive them of their chance to pay respects to their Gods." Black*Star let out another loud laugh before walking back to class.

Soul sighed, muttering about how annoying Black*Star was before looking at his hand. _What am I going to tell Maka? How I just got my butt handed to me by some punk with an attitude? How I'm useless without her?_ A defeated sigh left his lips as he walked back to the Death Room to face Maka.

XxXxXxXxX

Her reaction was pretty much what he expected. She smiled, waving happily when he entered until she saw him clutching his hand. The smile left her lips as she rushed over, gently cradling his hurt hand. "Soul? What happened?" She asked turning it over trying to see if it was sprained or not.

Soul winced, fighting the instinct to rip it out of her hands knowing that would lead to no good. "I trippe—" He drifted off mid sentence knowing she didn't believe him. He could almost see the gears click in her head.

"It was that kid from yesterday wasn't it? I swear I'll kill him." Maka threatened. "Who is he?" She demanded.

Soul flinched from her glare. He was afraid he'd spontaneously combust under the intensity of the gaze. On the other hand if he told her, he was pretty sure the kid would die. He sighed. "I don't know, he said his name is Alan. I've never seen him before, probably new." _He wants to be your partner._ He added that last part in his head. Something in his gut told him not to tell her.

"Shinigami, how many new students named Alan have joined recently?" Maka asked not turning her gaze from Soul's hand.

"None recently Maka~" Shinigami chimed in after thinking for a moment. Stein, who had been quiet during this, approached Soul.

He took Soul's hand gently looking at it. "It's not broken luckily, but avoid punching things. He ignored Maka's comment about 'her hand being fine' and continued. "You guys are done for the day. Maka, don't over do it with shifting forms until you're comfortable with it. Soul, don't wield Maka for a while."

Soul looked away as Stein ordered him. He must have been watching his Soul. Even though he could not see his own soul, he could imagine what it would look like. It wasn't pretty if his guess was right. Soul's head was still throbbing from being slammed into a wall.

Maka finally noticed the back of Soul's head when he looked away. She gasped in horror putting her hand against the wound. It was hard to miss the red stain his snow white hair when she wasn't looking at his hand. "Soul you're bleeding!" She exclaimed helpfully.

Soul touched his hand to the back of his head. He winced and saw some blood on his hand. "It's not bad. My head just hit the wall. It just needs some ice, let's go home." He said. He gently stood up heading back.

Maka let out a glare at her stubborn partner's bloody head as he left. She left after him, ignoring the Birthday wishes from Stein and Shinigami.

XxXxXxXxX

Soul dumped his school bag on the floor near his room as he loosened his tie. He gratefully took the ice bag from Maka and let out a relief filled sigh as it cooled his head. He checked the clock, noting the time. "Hey Maka?"

"Yea?" She replied from the kitchen, making a sandwich for each of them.

"Don't forget dinner tonight. We can't let Shinigami's gift go to waste can we?" He said with a smirk, determined to salvage her birthday. He had called ahead to the restaurant earlier to arrange a surprise for her.

Maka's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. You probably have a concussion, your hand is hurt, and you're worried about taking me to dinner on my birthday? Don't worry we can stay in, I don't mind cooking." She said with a smile.

Soul grinned. "Don't be uncool. Shinigami got us this gift, just because some kid has a problem with me doesn't mean we can't celebrate your birthday. The reservations are in two hours. I'm going to go shower." He said as he got up, taking off his slightly stained dress shirt, disappearing into the bathroom.

Maka couldn't help but smile. _He's sweet._ The smile wavered as she saw the blood on the ice bag. Her arm raised, transforming into a blade. _I'm a weapon and I still can't protect him. Why won't he let me help him?_ She sighed, letting her arm return to normal. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed noticing the clock. What was she going to wear?

XxXxXxXxX

Soul stood outside Maka's door knocking impatiently. "Come on Maka, we're gonna be late!" He sighed hearing Tsubaki's and Liz's voice come from Maka's room. They had come over a while ago, helping Maka prepare for the dinner. Soul didn't understand why they were making such a big deal about it but it wasn't helping him feel better. He went back to the bathroom looking himself over in the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping he looked okay. He heard the door on Maka's room unlock and he went to meet her.

He immediately felt someone wrap their hand around his eyes from behind. He struggled but they kept their hold.

"Just wait." Tsubaki's voice said dripping with excitement.

Soul sighed as he heard some shuffling around. He heard counting. "1…2…3…" Suddenly the hands were moved from his eyes and his jaw dropped.

Maka was wearing an elegant black dress that glittered subtly in the light. It hugged her body nicely. The dress flowed down her like a waterfall, and it gently ended half way down he calves. The straps hugged her shoulders. Maka's hair cascaded down to her shoulders, with waves in it. In all, Maka was drop dead gorgeous.

"Close your mouth Soul, you'll catch flies." Liz said with a laugh, clearly pleased with his reaction. She laughed again as Soul looked away, embarrassed.

Maka blushed, fiddling with her purse. "Do I look okay?" Dressing up was clearly something she wasn't as comfortable with. She wanted to dress up but calling Liz was one thing she regretted.

"You look amazing Maka." He said rubbing his head nervously. "Now I feel under dressed."

Soul was not underdressed, to say the least, in her eyes. He was wearing black dress pants with a black jacket over a white dress shirt. His hair was styled his hair was styled into a slightly tamer mess. The outfit was simple, but it flattered his physique nicely. "Don't worry, you look handsome." Maka said with a smile, blushing again. Liz winked at Soul as if to tell him not to worry.

Soul cracked a smile. "Ready?" He liked her cute, nervous smile and took her hand before leading her out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Sorry for the late update! I was busy the past few days but I'll try to start updating daily again Sorry .


	11. Trip

Sorry guys, I'm going on a trip for a week so I wont be able to post a chapter for a week. I swear I'll continue when I get back! Just letting you guys know so you don't forget about it or think I'm abandoning it.

Sorry, expect a Long chapter when I return to make up for it, please don't lose interest in this story .


	12. The Dinner

The restaurant was elegant to say the least. The walls were lines with white satin, candles gently lighting the place. Pristine white tables were evenly spaced throughout the building. Soft jazz music played from on stage where a band was playing.

They were lucky they had reservations; the place was filled to the top with couples enjoying dinner. They arrived right as their name was called, so their wait was short. They walked over to their table, the best in the house, and Soul quickly pulled out Maka's chair. He quickly took his own seat, burying his face in the menu to hide the blush on his face.

Soul thanked Shinigami in his head when he looked at the menu. More specifically, the prices. He'd have to save up for weeks to be able to afford them dinner here. He stole a peek at Maka from over his menu, she seemed just as intimidated.

Not long after, a bubbly waitress arrived. "Welcome~ My name is Sasha and I'll be your waitress this evening. Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked, with a wink at Soul.

Maka's grip tightened on her menu. She couldn't even have her birthday dinner without someone flirting with Soul. She tried to let it go, it was none of he business. "I'll take lemonade" Maka said through grit teeth.

The waitress reluctantly pulled her gaze from Soul to look at Maka. "Hm?~ Oh sure!" She replied, scribbling it down. She turned back to Soul with a smile. "and for this handsome gentleman?" She asked with a small blush.

Soul didn't look up from his menu, he wasn't the least bit interested in her. "Coke please." He asked, still scanning the menu.

The waitress, only slightly off put, wrote his order down. She rebounded quickly though. "Coming right up!" She scampered off to the kitchen to get their drinks.

Soul looked up finally, noticing Maka's agitation. "Does...um anything look good?" He asked trying to distract her. The restaurant wouldn't take too kindly to a fire being started from Maka's gaze causing the waitress to spontaneously combust. Maka looked like water had been thrown on her.

"Oh! I uh… liked the Fusilli." (1) Maka said quickly choosing something on the list. She read over the ingredients, it did actually sound good. A murmur of approval was Soul's response.

Sasha returned with the drinks quickly. She placed Soul's drink close to him. It was a flimsy excuse to flash her cleavage at Soul, who was completely oblivious to her attempts.

Soul's gaze was fixated on the Grand Piano on the stage. A nervous cough escaped him.

Sasha walked over, leaning against Soul's chair. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked batting an eyelash.

Soul sighed. He really wished she would leave him alone, he wasn't interested. Sure she was attractive, ample body, beautiful hair and a skirt and dress shirt for her work outfit. He didn't care for anything of that. He needed to stop this before Maka got upset, he knew she hated when girls flirted with him no matter how much she denied it. Wasn't there a knife on Maka's napkin before…? He reached out across the table, taking Maka's one exposed hand gently. "What do you think I should get honey?" He had to hold back a laugh at the two reactions he got.

Maka's was first shock and embarrassment as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Then a small grin stole across her face before a fake smile settled. "You should get the salmon dear." She stroked her thumb across his hand once turning to Sasha. "and I'll take the Fusilli." She added, squeezing Soul's hand gently.

Sasha's reaction was not unlike a dear caught in a headlight. She nodded, writing down their orders before rushing away quickly, looking embarrassed. They both laughed as Soul took his hand back. Secretly neither of them wanted to let go.

"Good suggestion _Honey_." Soul said with a grin.

"No problem _Dear_" Maka replied with a similar grin. She took a sip of her lemonade looking around. "This place is really fancy. I feel like I'm going to embarrass myself…" She muttered mostly to herself.

"Don't worry about it. I've been to enough of these restaurants. Other people don't care what you're like, I prefer smaller restaurants too." He replied. Memories seemed to be playing over his eyes as he reflected on his family. Before he ran away, he used to perform and eat at all different high class restaurants. That was one thing he didn't miss. They waited for their food to come with idle chatter.

Shortly after that, their food arrived. Carried by a different waitress. They both worked to stifle their laughter when the realized someone else was now their waitress. They both took a nervous bite, not sure if the food was just for show. It wasn't. They relished in the flavor as they ate in silence for a little.

One of the managers walked over to their table and leaned down, whispering in Soul's ear. He nodded slowly getting up. "Don't worry Maka, I'll be right back. I have one last surprise for you." He said with a smirk before walking off with the manager.

Maka stared after him. Anger, embarrassment, confusion, shock all rushed through her. She wasn't sure to hug him and call him sweet or smash him over the head with her book and yell at him for leaving her. The lights in the entire restaurant dimmed as one spot light focused on the stage.

The band was gone from the stage, and it seemed deserted. Almost. Someone was on stage but she couldn't make out who. Until she heard the music. She would know that piano anywhere.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<br>_

She recognized the voice singing, but since when did he sing? She had heard him in the shower, but never when he was trying.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

_This is not what I intended_  
><em>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<em>  
><em>You always thought that I was stronger<em>  
><em>I may have failed<em>  
><em>But I have loved you from the start<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Maka blushed as she listened, watching him at the piano. She didn't notice the other light single her out as he played and sang.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep_  
><em>Breathe me in<em>  
><em>I'm yours to keep<em>  
><em>And hold onto your words<em>  
><em>Cause talk is cheap<em>  
><em>And remember me tonight<em>  
><em>When your asleep<em>

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>You're impossible to find<em>

The final note on the piano rang out quietly. After it died the place was filled with applause as Soul made his way from the piano walking over to Maka. "Happy Birthday Maka."

Maka tackled him in a hug as he got closer, not caring what the others thought. "Thank you Soul…" She was blushing and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She leaned back, looking into his Ruby eyes. She quickly leaned in, kissing him on the lips. It was quick, but passionate. Not wanting to cause a scene they separated and sat down, both of their faces flushed.

"I'm um… glad you liked it. I worked on it for a while in the music room." Soul explained after a moment of awkward silence.

It finally occurred to Maka what he was doing when he was busy after school the past few months, she thought he was just off with Black*Star. She blushed and placed her hand on his on the table. "Thank you, Soul. This has been the best birthday ever."

XxXxXxXxX

Shortly thereafter they left the restaurant. It was chilly out so Soul immediately wrapped his jacket around Maka's shoulder as they walked back. Maka took Soul's hand in a brave move and leaned against him. Soul had no complaints.

As they walked back through the night, they passed by a dark alley. She noticed some nasty looking thugs eyeing her from the alley as they walked by. They seemed to be sizing up Soul, debating whether or not they could take him and mug them. They never got the chance.

Soul wondered where the sudden gust of wind came from as they walked but let it go. It was nothing and he didn't want to ruin the moment he was happy.

Maka was still walking next to him as if nothing happened. Her free hand was behind her back, turned into a sharp scythe blade. It was a silent warning to the thugs. No one was going to ruin her night. After they seemed to run away terrified she let her arm transform back. She acted as if nothing happened, aside from the slight smirk on her face.

They reached the apartment without any more disturbances. Neither of them said anything on the trip back, they were just enjoying being close to each other. Maka held out Soul's jacket for him to take back. She smiled, pulling him into a hug once again. "Thank you Soul. For everything." She kissed him once again. It lingered on a bit longer but she pulled away with a blush fleeing into her room.

Soul stood at the door way, trying to calm his heart rate. He smiled once, heading to his room shortly after. He passed by Blair who smiled at him approvingly with a wink. She vanished into Maka's room to sleep as Soul closed his door. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking. He'd done it.

Soul was aware it wasn't perfect but he was satisfied. He hoped he had made her birthday one to remember. His smile wavered before crashing. He raised his right hand looking at it. He focused, a bright light covering his arm. "Come on…" he whispered.

The light vanished and nothing was different. He still couldn't transform. He collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. His chest hurt, and for once it wasn't his scar. He let out a sigh before sliding off the bed lying on the floor. Another exasperated sigh left him before he started doing sit ups.

_1, 2, 3, 4…5…_

He collapsed on the ground panting. He really was weak. The picture of him and Maka on his desk caught his eyes. Strength was what he needed. To save her. He started again.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning Maka and Soul walked into class, holding hands. Black*Star's jaw dropped, while Tsubaki struggled to keep back a cheer. Kid smiled knowingly while the twins started whispering to each other. Soul took his seat, immediately letting his head hit the desk as his eyes closed.

Maka turned to the girls and explained what had happened last night. They all began to gossip excitedly while the others praised Soul for finally making a move. Maka questioned them on how long they knew he liked her and they skillfully avoided the question.

Tsubaki was the only one distracted. She was looking at Soul with a look of concern. "Hey Maka? Is Soul okay? He doesn't look to well…" her voice trailed off.

Maka's head turned, the smile still on her face as she followed Tsubaki's gaze. Soul looked like hell. He seemed exhausted and there were bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. Soul was giving Black*Star a high five when Kid said something to him. Maka' smile wavered with Souls. She could make out what Kid said, but it rapidly became obvious. She watched Soul raise his hand and attempt to transform it before shaking his head as it failed. Soul's fist connected with the table as Kid put his hand on his shoulder muttering something. She watched Soul's gaze match hers, both longing and pride in his eyes. There was something else hidden, but she couldn't catch what before he turned away.

"Yea, we're supposed to start our training today. She seems pretty adept at being a weapon already but I need to work on wielding her." Soul said to Kid quietly. He was glad he would still be able to fight with her and protect her, but it hurt knowing they were both forced out of their place cause of him. A yawn escaped his lips, he had gotten an hour of sleep last night.

"That kid…" Kid said. They both knew he was referring to the one who had attacked Soul.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan." Soul stood up. "Don't let Maka leave the classroom." He said to Kid. He began to walk down the steps when Black*Star got up. "No Black*Star, I got this. He's not worth your time. You're too godly for him." Soul said as he approached Stein. "We need you to supervise a fight before class starts." Stein let out a knowing grimace.

"Class, I'll be right back. Study your notes from yesterday, we'll have a quiz when I return. Then we're dissecting today!" He smiled happily, oblivious to the collective groans of the class. He followed Soul out of the classroom.

They didn't travel far before they met up with Alan. "So it's going to be official this time eh? Wont make a difference. You'll still lose and Maka will be mine."

"Maka won't be yours even if I die. But it's time I show you to stop messing with me." Soul said as they exited the front doors of the school.

"That can be arranged." They both took up positions on opposite sides of the courtyard in front of the school.

Stein stood off to the side cranking the screw in his head. "Begin."

XxXxXxXxX

1 Fusilli is a fancy pasta O.o I think… I just googled fancy pasta .

The song Is "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade.

So sorry for the late update! I've been busy since I got back but I like how this one turned out, I tried to make it longer. I promise you wont have to keep waiting so long for my chapters they should come out close to daily again. Thanks to whoever took notice to keep reading! Reviews on this chapter?


	13. The Challenge

Soul stared at Alan, tempting him to make the first move. He took the bait gladly. With a running start, Alan jumped into the air. Using his momentum, he rotated his body, swinging his foot into a powerful kick aimed at Soul's head but he was prepared. Soul brought one arm up to block the kick, while the other one lashed out. Grabbing his shirt tightly, he brought the shocked Alan close to slam his knee into his gut. He dropped Alan, taking a few steps back to prepare.

Getting to his feet Alan glared at Soul. "You got lucky. It won-" He was cut off as Soul rushed forward again. He swept Alan's feet from under him with his foot. Following through with the motion, he brought his foot down upon Alan slamming him into the ground with a thud.

Soul's plan was to keep attacking quickly. If he could keep Alan off his balance he could win. He couldn't let Alan regain his position, he was stronger then Soul physically currently. He felt a strange pressure on the back of his knees as his legs crumpled. Looking back at Alan he only had time to see Alan's elbow flying up. Soul's teeth slammed together with an audible click as he stepped back. _Crap…_ He tried to slam his fist down but Alan caught it.

Alan rose up with an evil smirk. "Got you." He yanked Soul's arm down, bring his elbow to meet the side of Souls head this time. Bringing up his fist he grabbed Soul's throat lifting him off the ground. "Had me going there for a second." Tossing Soul up momentarily he brought his foot up and out, planting it firmly in Soul's stomach. He grinned at the distance Soul was launched. He walked over with his hands in his pockets. Lifting his foot up slowly, he stood over Soul.

Soul's scream rang through the school as he felt the immense pressure one his ribcage, feeling the already hurt one snap.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka was sitting at her desk, staring at the door. What had Stein wanted, and why was it taking Soul so long. She looked up when a kid approached her.

"Hey, you know Soul's fighting right?" He said pointed towards the window where everyone was looking out watching the fight.

Maka got up suddenly knocking over the chair. "He's what? Why would he be—" She was cut off by Soul's scream. Maka ran to the window, shoving kids aside as she looked out. "SOUL!" She turned and ran full sprint out of the class room. Kid, the sisters, Black*Star and Tsubaki all got up running after her to find their friend.

They exited the building to see Alan standing over Soul. What was worse was Stein was just standing there. Maka ran up attempting to break into the fight but Stein brought his hand out stopping her.

"You can't interfere Maka. This is a fight between them, no outside help allowed." Stein said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Are you serious? Soul's hurt! He shouldn't be fighting! How could you let him!" She complained watching Soul.

"Rules are rules, it was his idea." Stein stated bluntly.

_His idea… Why would he fight? He knows he lost half of his soul. Why is he fighting then?_ Maka watched in horror as Soul got back up to fight.

XxXxXxXxX

Soul stood up weakly. He was clutching his chest. "We aren't done yet." He looked at Maka briefly. He mouthed "I'm sorry." before rushing back to Alan. Alan threw out a punch, like Soul expected.

Reaching with his right hand he caught the punch while he turned brining his left elbow into the side of Alan's neck. He kneed him in the guy before kicking out his knees. Soul got behind him, getting him in a tight headlock. It was game, Soul had won. Maka cheered as Stein smirked. Alan struggled in the grip but couldn't break it.

Stein stepped forward. "Looks like Soul won."

Alan's face was filled with a Cheshire smile. "Not quite." He slowly reached back, placing his palm on Soul's chest.

Steins smile faded. "Alan, don't! Soul look out!" He tried to run but he couldn't get there fast enough. There was a flash of light. Alan's arm was transformed into a long wide blade, running straight through Soul's chest. Soul's eyes widened as he looked at the large blade running through him.

"Shit…" He coughed up a mouthful of blood before his eyes shut. His body went slack and he collapsed on the ground, the blade sliding out of his body none too gracefully.

Maka was there almost instantly after. She gently cradled Soul, a murderous expression in her eyes. "Cheater! You know Soul can't transform yet you did! You took this too far!" She brushed Soul's bangs from his face gently.

Alan wasn't phased. "Move. The fights not over." He raised the bloody blade above Maka and Soul. Maka transformed her arm into a scythe as she prepared to kill Alan. Everyone froze at the click.

Kid had appeared quite literally out of no where with his gun at Alan's temple. "Move and I will shoot." His voice was one of a Shinigami's. It sounded like death, and no one dared disobey it. Alan lowered his blade as Kid kept his stance. "This fights over."

Alan let out an annoyed sigh before turned as if nothing happened. "Fine. Tell him when he wakes up I won. Maka's mine." Everyone looked between him and Maka. They let out a collective "what?"

"Soul's not fit to be your partner anymore. I just proved that. If you care for Soul you'll agree." He said quietly. He fell forward barely catching himself from the blow to his head. He turned around to see Maka. She was standing over him, her fist raised.

"Soul will always be my partner and no one will replace him. Especially not you. If you so much as speak to him again I will personally kill you." Maka's tone was dead serious. Soul had been hurt too much recently and she was fed up with it. She'd kill him now if she wouldn't be suspended or put to death. If he hurt Soul again she would kill him though. The blade from her arm was pointed at his neck. "I will kill you if you hurt him."

She turned from him going back to Soul. Stein was checking over his wounds, using his Soul Stitches to close the wound temporarily. "Don't worry Maka, Soul will be fine. Alan missed all of the major organs. Thank Shinigami."

"You're welcome." Alan said. Maka turned around and lunged to kill him but Black*Star got in the way.

"He's not worth it." Black*Star said glaring at Alan. Whistling innocently he planted his foot into Alan's side, launching him off the large, long stair case leading up to Shibusen. He high-fived Maka as Stein smiled, pretending to have been looking the other way. They all looked as Soul groaned. He was starting to stir. Maka ran to his side quickly, grabbing his hand.

"So…not cool." He mumbled to himself trying to sit up. He gasped before falling back.

"Don't try to move Soul…" Maka warned him, trying not to cry.

"Maka…? Crap… where's Alan? I need to finish the fight… I won't give up." He tried to sit up again, failing just as bad.

"The fights over Soul…" Maka said holding him down gently. "Don't move." She ordered him.

"Maka…" He mumbled before passing out again from the pain. Stein picked him up carefully before walking towards the nursery. Tsubaki lead Maka inside following Stein, making sure she didn't go back and murder Alan. Though, Tsubaki wasn't too against the idea either. Kid stayed staring down the steps at Alan, deep in thought.

XxXxXxXxX

Soul woke up in infirmary looking around. "The fight!" He suddenly remembered sitting up quickly. Immediately regretting that, he cried out in pain clutching his wound and new stitches. Maka jumped from where she was sleeping in the chair next to him looking at him dazed.

"Oh Soul! You're awake!" She said quickly hugging him. Tears were falling from her already puffy eyes. She must have been crying while he was asleep.

Soul shifted awkwardly while hugging her back. "Too….tight..." He said in pain as her hug was hurting him. She let go taking a step back.

"I lost…didn't I. Damnit! I should have won! I'm a freaking death scythe! I should be able to beat some punk." He ranted to himself. "He was right. He should have been your weapon."

*Slap*

Soul looked up as he rubbed his cheek. Maka was crying harder now with her hand still raised from the slap.

"Don't you dare say that Soul. I will never let him, or anyone else, be my partner! You are the only person I ever want to be my partner!"

Soul reached out slowly pulling her into a hug. He didn't know what to say so he apologized. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Soul. Just don't be stupid. Don't get into any more fights without me. I care too much for you to be hurt anymore. I can't take it!" She let out a sob in his chest.

He gently rubbed her back. "It's okay. I promise I won't fight anymore." He held her until she stopped shaking. He let out a sigh. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine… how are you feeling?" She asked realizing she had been forcing him to sit up for a while.

"I'm fine…" Soul said quickly though his chest burned and he was exhausted. "I wonder…" He raised his arm as if he was about to try to transform it. Maka grabbed it before he could.

"Don't you dare try Soul. Your soul isn't steady right now trying to transform is only hurting it more." Maka scolded. "Now get some sleep it's late. Tomorrow you might be able to go home. Poor Kim, they're making her work over time." Maka knew full well why they did. Soul's soul wasn't strong enough to support a wounded body so they had to heal the wounds as fast as they could to keep the pressure as low as possible.

"Maka?" Soul asked as Maka was about to leave the room. She didn't want to leave but she knew Soul wouldn't sleep till she did. That idiot would be worried about her.

"Hm?" She asked with a small yawn.

"It goes both ways. You are the only Meister or Weapon I ever want…" He said with a smile before laying down. Maka smiled and opened the door taking a step out when Soul spoke again.

"Thank you… for everything." Maka smiled and closed the door walking back to exit. Kid was there waiting for her patiently. She filled him in on how he was doing and left to go back to the apartment, Kid escorting her. Maka thought it was unnecessary but Kid insisted. He wasn't sure if it was safe for her to be alone. Alan had disappeared.

XxXxXxXxX

I need to update faster . I personally like this chapter. Thoughts or questions? I'm shocked by how many of you guys hate Alan. Soul got his revenge for a little. I didn't think you would hate him that much… I'm going to start a poll;

How many of you want Alan to die?


	14. The Training

Soul woke up in the morning when the light hit his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Wait, where was he? He looked around confused until he remembered yesterday. He was in the infirmary.

"Good morning Soul." Maka said happily to Soul.

Soul's head snapped left as he spotted her. Sitting comfy in a chair Maka was reading a book. She must have arrived while he was asleep and waited. A small smile crept across his face. "Morning." He wondered why she was here. Not that he was against it, but it seemed different. Normally if he was sleeping she'd study or be with Tsubaki. _Is she worried about me? She really shouldn't worry; everything's going to be fine._ Soul was in no position to call her out on it. He thought about the conversation they had last night.

"So Maka, are you ready to start training today?" Soul asked with a grin on his face. The faster she could become a better weapon, and he could become a meister, the faster he could protect her again. Then they could get his soul back and things can return to normal.

Maka dropped her book, shocked. "What? Are you kidding Soul? You just got stabbed! We can't train yet you need to rest." Maka exclaimed standing up. Was Soul really that thick-headed?

"Resting won't get my soul back…" Soul mumbled to himself, looking down. Maka looked down as well. Her fist clenched.

"Let's go get breakfast first, and then we can ask Stein if it's okay for you to train okay?" Maka asked cocking her head with a smile.

Soul let out a defeated sigh, he couldn't say no to her. "Fine, fine." He smirked at her triumphant expression before getting out of bed. "I need a change of clothes anyw—" He drifted off when he saw a change of clothes on the end of his bed. He raised an eyebrow at Maka and she just smiled, going back to her book. He laughed once before going into the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later. "Let's go."

Maka closed her book happily. "Kay~" She walked up and grabbed his hand, kissing him on the cheek lightly. He blushed furiously as he was dragged by her out into the hallway. Some part of him was telling him he wasn't cool right now, the other part didn't care.

XxXxXxXxX

They entered the cafeteria and the entire place froze in place. They all turned to look at Soul and Maka. Though, most eyes were trained on Soul. A few of the girl's eyes were trained on the fact their hands were locked together. Soul tried to look up indifferently, hiding his blush while Maka simply smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Go save us a seat, I'll get lunch first." She sang out before walking to the line leaving Soul alone.

Soul simply nodded before going to get a seat mumbling to himself. "Why is she so happy?" He sighed, though he had to admit it was nice. He quickly found a spot with the rest of the gang. Black*Star gave him a pat on the back while Kid was strangely absent. Tsubaki was giggling excited while Liz leaned over. "So you guys are finally official! We thought the holding hands might have been a one time thing." Liz said.

"What do you mean finally!" Maka asked from behind Soul. Liz laughed while Tsubaki looked away. Soul simply let his head fall back looking at Maka.

"Hey." He coolly said , still embarrassed about the conversation. "My turn for breakfast." He went to get up to go find food when Maka grabbed his sleeve.

"I got some for you." Maka said holding out the tray. Soul stared at it for a second before grinning and sitting down.

"Cool Maka, thanks." He said digging in. He was starving, and he didn't care right now. Maka was leaning on an elbow watching him eat with a serious expression. She checked his soul. It was fine.

Maka let out a sigh of relief. His soul seemed to be stable, but it was still incomplete and only seemed to be getting worse. Her relief was short lived.

"Hey Soul! Can you transform again yet? Did the fighting help?" Black*Star brilliantly asked, having no concept of how souls worked. Maka stomped on his foot, Liz punched him in the shoulder while Tsubaki kicked his shin. Soul looked up at Black*Star's shriek of pain. "What did I do?" They all let out a collective sigh at his stupidity.

Soul picked at his food. "I don't know. It might have helped awaken it." He raised an arm to try and transform it. Before he could Maka reached out grabbing his hand gently.

"No Soul. You can't. I can see your soul, you can't transform it. All it does it hurt you." She tried to explain. "Please, stop trying." She was tired of seeing him hurt himself.

Soul's hand fell from hers. "Fine." He got up from his seat grabbing his tray. He quickly left, dumping his tray off. He stormed out the doors, slouching over putting his hands in his pockets.

"Soul! Wait!" Maka called after him but the doors were already closed. "Gosh, that idiot! Over reacting just because I'm trying to stop him from hurting himself." Maka angrily ranted. She was mad at him for walking off.

"That's a little unfair Maka…" Tsubaki quietly protested. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked she would speak up. She cut off Maka as she was about to ask something. "Think about it. All he's ever cared about is protecting you. You just told him he's too weak to protect you and he needs to give up. At least, that's what he heard. He really does care about you, but how do you think he feels knowing you're the stronger one now."

Maka didn't know what to say. Did she really upset him by saying that? She just didn't want him to keep hurting himself. She felt a rush of guilt wash over her.

"Check Steins room." Liz said, knowing full well she was about to run off. Maka nodded before running out the doors to find Stein. All the girls turned to Black*Star and hit him again, blaming him.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka ran into Steins room panting. There was no Soul. "Was Soul here? Where did he go? I need to find him. Stein looked up from a stack of tests. "Oh, Hello Maka. Yea, Soul was just here. He asked if there was any way to restore his soul, he volunteered to be tested on. Unfortunately there wasn't any way, or tests." Stein said with an afterthought.

Maka was shocked. He volunteered to undergo tests? That was like asking to die. "Where did he go?"

"He didn't say, he mentioned something about training like Black*Star, try the forest." Stein offered a supportive smile as she ran out the door heading towards the forest.

XxXxXxXxX

Maka ran through the forest to their usual practice grounds. Her footsteps slowed as she approached it. The sounds of a fight going on were taking place. Maka recognized Soul's fighting yell and panicked. Was it Alan? If it was she was going to kill him. Swinging both of her hands back, she summoned two large blades to appear out of them. She ran through the trees preparing to murder whoever was fighting Soul. Then she planned to kick Soul's butt for fighting. When she saw his opponent she froze.

Kid lunged forward, perfectly dodging Soul's blow to his head. He brought his fist into Soul's stomach before bringing his foot up to kick him back. "Better. But don't be so obvious with your attacks next time. You're easy to read." Kid explained running forward, hiding what his next move would be.

Soul nodded with a serious expression on his face. Normally he would be ticked at someone telling him how to fight but now wasn't the time. He had to practice, for Maka's sake. He was weak, but he would fix that. Whatever it takes. He jumped up, placing his hands on Kid's shoulder. He managed to bring his body over Kids, and slam his feet into his back. Kid went flying towards to the tree, skidding to a halt. Soul let out a cocky grin before he saw Maka. He froze in place. "Oh crap."

Maka just stared at them fighting. Why was he pushing himself so far. Soul wouldn't admit it but his body was tired and already starting to fail. Kid was barely breaking a sweat and Soul was panting, seeming to sway just standing up. Maka walked over, glaring at Soul. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm just training Maka. If you want me to be your meister, I need to be able to fight like one. I'm not letting you do the physical work anymore, I have to. I will protect you. Kid agreed to help me." Soul tried to explain.

Kid walked over slowly, brushing off dust. "Yes Maka, I agreed to help him out. I was looking for Alan when I ran into Soul. He said he needed help so I agreed to train him. I wouldn't have done anything that put his life in danger Maka, I can see souls like you c—" Kid was promptly cut off by Maka's book lodging into his skull. He fell backwards, rubbing it.

"Maka Chop! That's for fighting with Soul. I understand training him but fighting him like this is stupid. You'll only make things worse." Maka explained, rubbing her wrist.

"Maka he's right. It was the best way for me to train. Look, transform." Soul said with a serious expression on his face.

Maka's jaw dropped. She would have argued that it wasn't the time but judging from his expression he wouldn't accept no. She frowned before closing her eyes. She focused on the feeling of wanting to protect Soul, to do whatever it takes to protect him. She felt her body change into a scythe as she appeared in her inner world.

Soul caught Maka's handle, spinning her gracefully. From the training he had been doing, and from their partnership already being strong he knew how to wield her rather well. Out of nowhere a large rock suddenly was barreling towards Soul's head. With a flick of his wrist Maka was spun and her bright green scythe blade deflected to rock harmlessly. Three more headed towards Soul from different directions as Soul spun in a circle, spinning Maka, blocking all three. With a jump, Soul flew across the clearing, landing right behind Kid, the blade pointing at his throat.

"Very nice." Kid said. He stepped away from the blade, not sure if Maka was still mad at him and not wanting to risk it. "I should go check on the twins. I'll leave you two now. Farewell." Kid said in his usual former manner of speaking. He left quickly, noticing something he didn't want to be there for.

Maka was cheering. They were great. "That was amazing Soul! You were almost perfect." Maka exaggerated a bit. Their form was good for their stage, but it was sloppy at times and not as fast as when their roles were reversed. She pondered for a moment, taking in the feeling of being a weapon. She felt the bottom of her handle placed on the ground and a large weight leaning against her, though the feeling almost seemed distant. She noticed Soul was breathing heavily against her, his eyes drooping.

"Thanks… you were great too. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you." He said. It was true, she made sure she always stayed in his grip even if he messed up.

Maka smiled. She felt powerful and strong in this form. She knew she could take hits and not be weak like she was as a meister. She could protect Soul from anything. She also felt something strange on her though. To be precise on her handle. It was a liquid and running down it. Then she identified it. Blood. She changed back, still supporting Soul on one side. "Oh my god Soul! You're bleeding! Are you okay? Did I cut you?" She tried to look at Souls hand which where bloodied but he hid them.

"No! It's okay. I got these when I was fighting with Kid." He lied. It didn't last though, she grabbed his hands and inspected them.

Maka gasped. They were burned badly. She hadn't seen burns like those since she fought on the bridge out of Soul Resonance. She stepped back from Soul, shocked. "Soul! I didn't mean to! We were in resonance I thought! You should have told me."

"It's fine Maka. I'm just… not used to it yet. It's a little hard wielding a weapon. Don't worry with practice I'm sure it'll go away." He said with a grin trying to comfort her.

Maka clenched her fists. "Why… Why are you always the one trying to make sure I feel better! Why can't you let us help you! You don't need to do everything yourself!" Maka shouted out at him. Soul reached out to grab her shoulder. She brought her hand up knocking away his hand. She felt something warm splash against her cheek. She brought her other hand up, wiping it off. It was blood. When…? Then she saw Soul.

Soul was standing a step back, in shock. The front of his jacket and shirt had a large slash through them. Luckily it didn't cut him, though his cheek did get a light cut on it, but enough to draw blood.

Maka was frozen. She saw the sun reflect off her blade. Her blade? Her arm was partially transformed but she never meant to do it. In her anger when she lashed out she lost control. "Soul! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I… cut you… Soul…" She had hurt the one person she dedicated herself to protecting. She was just as bad as everyone else. If he had been any closer he could have died. She just turned and ran off, tears streaming from her face.

Soul tried to run after her but his body was exhausted. He only made it a few steps before he dropped to his knees. "Maka…"

XxXxXxXxX

I'm sorry for the late update! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I didn't have anything planned for this so I had to work this one out. The others should be faster. I hope this one was okay, I'm not sure if I like it. Comments? Questions? Reviews?

Oh and the current Alan death wish count is: 7


	15. My Return! Maybe

Hey guys, sorry I've been silent for so long. I started marching band camp, and school started and that made me too busy, that and I hit a wall for what I wanted to do in a story. Does anyone want me to continue this story? If so I'll post an chapter tomorrow. Once again sorry for leaving you all.


	16. The Talk

Yes… I'm back… Finally. I'm sorry guys, with school starting and getting into the swing of marching band I've been busy. Well that and this last chapter has given me hell to write. I lost track of where I wanted to go, but I know the ending so I'm trying to connect the dots…

XxXxXxXxX

Soul forced himself up from the ground. _No!__I__can__'__t__give__in__yet,__I__need__to__find__her__… __It__'__s__not__her__fault!_Soul chanted to himself as inspiration. He began to walk away from the forest. He didn't know where she went but he had a guess. His feet felt like lead as he placed one foot in front of the other, but he had to go faster. He couldn't let Maka panic, he had already caused her enough worry. He slowly sped up to a slow jog heading down the street.

After a few minutes he burst through the apartment door collapsing against the wall panting heavily. His eyes were drooping and his vision was not the clearest thing but that didn't matter right now. He hobbled over to Maka's room and opened the door without knocking. She was crying into her pillow on the bed. Well her last pillow left, the others seemed to have met her blades. "Maka." Soul started before he was caught off guard.

"Go away Soul." Maka said coldly. She did her best to keep her voice straight and even. "We shouldn't be partners anymore."

Soul stood their stunned. Anger filled him, reviving his energy. He shouted making Maka jump. "Maka would you calm down for a freaking second! It's no big deal! Can't you listen to me for one freaking second! You're not perfect, you can't master being a weapon instantly you're bound to slip up sometime." Soul shouted at her. He sighed and spoke in a quieter tone. "All weapons lose control of their weapon sides when they just start out." He said quickly deflating. He couldn't stay mad when he saw her crying. Reaching up he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for yelling…"

Maka sniffled once before looking at him. "Are you serious? I almost killed you though. If you had been any closer your chest would have been cut up again…" Her voice broke on that last part.

Soul growled in frustration wanting to hit something. Was she still freaking out over that injury? It had been a long time, he was over it. In fact he was proud of it. It showed his dedication to her, and he'd jump in front of her again if he had to. "Maka listen, when I was first learning how to transform I didn't have any teachers. I had Nana and Wes to help me. If Wes wasn't any faster he would have lost his hand, and Nana would have lost her cat." Soul said with a slight chuckle.

Maka smiled despite herself. "But what if it happens again? You can't dodge like you normally can…" Maka mumbled out.

"Well, we'll find Alan and you can practice with him." Soul said with a joking tone.

Maka growled. "I'll cut him in two if I ever see him again." She said dead serious.

Soul took a step back intimidated slightly. He was only joking, she seemed ready to kill him. "Maka I promise you won't hurt me, but we need to practice…" Soul bargained.

Maka looked deep in debate. "Fine, but no more today you look like you're about to pass out." She said with a small chuckle.

Soul took the defense. "I'm not tired! I just ran here so I'm a little winded…" His voice trailed off into a yawn. Slowly he began to sway as his tiredness caught up with him with the adrenaline leaving his system.

Maka frowned and stood up, wrapping an arm around him. "Go rest Soul. Take a nap I'll come in later with lunch for you." She said. Well, more of ordered him. Before Soul could protest she was leading him to his room.

Soul yawned again, he was tired but he didn't want to sleep. Luckily the burns on his hands hadn't been too bad and stopped bleeding, though they still throbbed slightly. "Fine… but I won't sleep." He defended himself with before disappearing into his room. When the door closed he immediately set out to get a work out in before she brought lunch. His training session with Kid had been cut short and he needed to make up for it.

Maka smiled to herself and went to the kitchen. She was still upset about loosing control but she wasn't going to let it keep her down. She was going to try to not let it happen again. No… _**It**____**would**____**not**____**happen**____**again.**_ She wouldn't let it. With a pause she went to the front room before returning to Soul's room. She cracked opened the door and launched the pillow at Soul's head. "I said sleep." She said before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen.

Soul was only shocked as the projectile nailed him in the head in the middle of working out. He growled but let out a yawn. He was pretty tired; maybe a short rest wouldn't kill him. He crawled onto his bed, letting his eyes drift shut.

Fifteen minutes later Maka walked into Soul's room with a tray of food. "Soul! Lunch is r—" She cut herself off as she looked at the sight before her. On the bed Soul was passed out spread across it. He looked peaceful in his sleep, no nightmares. Maka just smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving the tray on the bedside table and leaving the room quietly. Maybe she would take a nap too.

XxXxXxXxX

Soul slowly woke up as he stretched letting out a yawn. After thinking for a moment he began to get up. He wondered if lunch was ready yet. He called but got no response when he opened his door. Where was she? He knocked on her door but there was no response. He slowly opened it peaking in, but again he was disappointed. He ran to the kitchen and gasped. Pans were all over the floor, and a knife was sticking straight up out of the counter. The most terrifying part was the wall. It was splattered in something red. His body felt cold. He ran to the phone grabbing it off the hook not looking around for fear of throwing up. He quickly dialed, screaming for Kid to pick up.

"Hello, death's residence." Liz spoke in a happy voice.

"LIZ, GIVE THE PHONE TO KID NOW! THEY TOOK MAKA! THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALLS! WE NEED TO GO OUT AND FIND HER!" Soul screamed into the phone throwing on a jacket and running to the door.

"What! Soul calm down what's happening!" Liz asked trying to get the story straight through all his yelling.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GIVE THE PHONE TO KID!" He said yanking open the door preparing to run out. He froze mid step and dropped the phone on the ground. Liz's voice could be heard screaming at him wondering what was happening.

Maka was standing there holding four bags, balancing one on her knee as she had her key in her hand struggling to open the door. She looked up with an innocent look, smiling when she saw soul. "Morning sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" She said. Her smile faded as she saw his horrified and confused expression. She was about to ask what was wrong when she was cut off by being pulled into a tight hug dropping the bags.

"Maka! What happened? I thought Alan took you. I went to the kitchen and saw all the blood…" Soul choked out. Was he crying.

Maka hugged him tighter. "Soul! Relax! I was cooking pasta for dinner and slipped and knocked the pan of sauce everywhere. I needed to go get stuff to remove the stains before they set in. Didn't you see the note?" She asked.

Soul looked dumbfounded. "Note?" Sure enough on his door was a note. 'Made a mess. Went to store to get cleaning supplies and more food. Be back soon. Maka.' "Oh…" was all soul said.

Maka smiled before going back for the groceries once she deemed him okay. As she went back to cooking after cleaning up with souls help there was a knock on the door. Soul answered, his hidden arm a blade ready to kill whoever it was, just in case when he opened the door. Kid burst through both Liz and Patty as guns looking ready to kill. "Soul!" He exclaimed. He came running after Liz ran to him when soul dropped the phone and didn't respond.

"Hey kid, want some pasta?"

XxXxXxXxX

((So sorry for the late, and short, update but marching band is finally over and I have free time again. I will post more frequently if anyone who originally liked this still cared. My absence is inexcusable.))


End file.
